Podążaj za feniksem
by MrOrzech
Summary: Po piątym roku zapadają lepsze decyzje: zamiast pozostać pasywnym, Albus aktywnie włącza się w życie Harry'ego. Ginny staje się lepszą przyjaciółką. A pod koniec lata zaczyna się polowanie na horkruksy! AU, po Księciu Półkrwi, rozdziale 2. Tłumaczenie "Follow the Phoenix" autorstwa Rachelme177.
1. Prolog

Historia tu przedstawiona nie jest moim tworem, została przetłumaczona z angielskiego. Prawa do niej ma **Rachelme177**. Kontaktu z autorem nie ma, więc zrobiłem to bez pozwolenia. Sorki.

Świat HP jest oczywiście własnością J. K. Rowling.

* * *

The story depicted isn't my creation as it was translated from English. **Rachelme177 **has all rights to this story. It can be found on this site under this link: s/5069455/1/Follow-the-Phoenix.

HP world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Kazanie autorki **(możecie to pominąć)

Książę Półkrwi był dobrą historią. Ale coś mi się w nim nie podobało już od samego początku. Co się stało z całym tym angstem z Zakonu Feniksa? Mamy kupić, że: Harry pogodził się ze śmiercią Syriusza w rekordowym wręcz tempie; jego pobyt w Norze był bardziej niż idealny; po pomyślnym zmanipulowaniu Harry'ego, Voldemort nagle stara się od tego odciąć (przynajmniej dopóki scenariusz w Insygniach nie przewiduje tego inaczej). Czy jeśli lato Harry'ego nie byłoby takie sielskie, czy ludzie wokół niego dokonaliby innych wyborów? Myślę, że nie. Tak więc tutaj dowiecie się, co by się stało, gdyby pierwsza połowa Księcia Półkrwi była mniej „idealna".

Postaram się pozostawić „sztywne fakty" tak jak je znamy z Księcia, ale to, jak ludzie sobie z nimi radzą, zmieni się. Na przykład misja Draco polegająca na zabiciu Dumbledore'a należy do tych „sztywnych faktów" i nie zmieni to się.

Moje zasady są proste. Ból i smutek będą się pojawać! Harry jest nastolatkiem – ciężko mu będzie się z tym wszystkim zmierzyć. Hormony będą buzować, ale chcę, żeby moja córka mogła to przeczytać, więc nie będzie nic specjalnie rażącego. Harry będzie miał dziewczynę, i tak, mam na myśli Ginny. Nie ma „insygniów śmierci", bo według mnie to rozprasza. I w końcu, trochę wybiegam do przodu, ale czy jestem jedyną osobą, którą bardziej wkurzyła śmierć Hedwigi niż Moody'ego? To, kto przeżyje i kto zginie, ulegnie zmianie.

* * *

_Droga Ginny,_

_Dziękuję za list. Całkiem nieźle sobie radzę. Miałaś rację, bez żadnych zadań na to lato, nie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić. Pracowałem nad moją opalenizną. Wiem, to brzmi bardziej jak coś, co robiłaby Parvati, a nie ja, ale mama i tata pracują cały dzień, więc nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Profesor Dumbledore wysłał list do moich rodziców i poprosił, żebym trzymała się blisko domu, gdy będę sama. Nie wspomniał o tym, ale mam wrażenie, że postawił osłony wokół naszego domu. Mam nadzieję, że to samo zostało zrobione w Norze. Nie chcę wracać __tam__. Na pewno musi być tam teraz okropnie pusto._

_A w sprawie jego, wiem, o co ci chodzi. Jak ktoś może umrzeć po prostu przelatując przez łuk? To się nie wydaje prawdziwe. Przynajmniej Ministerstwo zostało zmuszone do przyznania, że walczył przeciwko Śmierciożercom, nie z nimi. I tak wątpię, że Harry przez to poczuł się lepiej. Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle o tym wie. Czy ty albo Ron wiecie, czy dostaje tego lata Proroka? Wiem, że dostawał w zeszłym lecie, ale patrząc po sposobie, w jaki go traktowali w ostatnim roku, nie wydaje mi się, że chciałby się w to bawić. Może tak będzie lepiej. Wybraniec, a jakże._

_Też się o niego martwię. Harry nie był sobą od tamtej nocy. Ale nie zgadzam się, jeśli chodzi o Rona, myślę, że zauważył, ale po prostu nie wie, co powiedzieć, albo tylko udaje że nie wie. Harry nigdy nie powiedział, co się stało, gdy wrócił do szkoły. Wszyscy utknęliśmy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale Seamus powiedział Ronowi, że Harry wrócił do dormitorium dopiero chwilę przed śniadaniem. Strasznie się o niego martwiłam._

_Wzięłam z biblioteki w pobliżu książkę o fazach żałoby. Neville powiedział, że profesor Lupin musiał przytrzymać Harry'ego, żeby nie skoczył za Syriuszem, co z pewnością jest „szokiem", pierwszą fazą. A potem pościg za Bellatriks. Myślę, że można powiedzieć, że Harry w tym momencie aż za dobrze kwalifikuje się do „gniewu". Luna powiedziała mi, że słyszała, jak Gruby Mnich i Sir Nicholas rozmawiali i Harry spytał Sir Nicholasa, czy Syriusz mógłby wrócić jako duch, co brzmi jak „negocjacje". Potem Ron powiedział, że gdy się pakował, musiał poszukać czegoś w kufrze Harry'ego i natrafił na stłuczone lusterko z liścikiem od Syriusza. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Boję się, że Harry wini się za jego śmierć. Wiesz, to jest Harry. Jak mógłby się nie winić? To powtórka Cedrika, tylko że tym razem nie był to ktoś, kogo tylko znał, a ktoś, kogo kochał. Nie mogę go osądzać za jego „fazę na ratowanie ludzi". Nie byłby bez tego Harrym. Ale poczucie winy i depresja naprawdę muszą go zjadać._

_Myślę, że to świetny pomysł, żebyś do niego napisała. I tak, myślę, że odpisze. Oboje lepiej się poznaliście w tym roku, na GD, i jeszcze słyszałam o czymś w Wielkanoc, w bibliotece. Pisałam do niego, ale raczej nie wydaje mi się, że będzie ze mną o tym rozmawiał. Czasem jestem taka trochę… tak jakby się rządzę. Wiem, ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale to prawda. Pewnie odrzuciłby wszystko, co tu napisałam. Ale ty, tobie udałoby się jakoś wybrnąć. Jeśli zrobisz to odpowiednio chytrze, może nawet nie zauważy, do czego dążysz. Potrzebuje przyjaciela, który mógłby zrozumieć jego wyrzuty sumienia i przykro mi to mówić, ale ty dużo lepiej byś go zrozumiała, niż ja czy Ron. Napiszesz do niego? Wyciągniesz do niego rękę? Może to być dla ciebie bolesne, przeżywać jeszcze raz swoje własne wyrzuty, ale czy Harry nie jest tego wart? Nie chcę stracić jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół._

_Dobra, starczy tych przygnębiających spraw! Pogadajmy o czymś innym. Na przykład o tym, co sobie myślałaś, gdy mówiłaś Ronowi o Deanie. Myślałam, że zdecydowałaś, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz, dopóki nie będziesz pewna, że coś z tego może wyjść. Przecież teraz tylko sprawdzacie, czy są jakiekolwiek szanse, zgadzając się na pisanie tego lata, prawda? Pozostawiłaś Ronowi wyraźną sugestię, że już ze sobą chodzicie. O to ci chodziło, nie? Wiesz, że to go doprowadza do szału. Klnę się, że potrafisz być tak chytra jak bliźniacy. Mogę tylko życzyć ci powodzenia. _

_Przypomniało mi się, pytałaś mnie czy słyszałam o Malfoyu i Parkinson. Zwykle nie jestem plotkarą, ale skoro tak ładnie prosisz, to powiem ci, co zasłyszałam. Najwyraźniej, nakryła jego i trzecioroczną Puchonkę w przedziale prefektów, no i powiedzmy że to, co robili, nie do końca można było nazwać rozmową. No więc Pansy kopnęła go dosyć mocno w czułe miejsce. Nie dziwię się, że w ogóle nie robił swoich kółek po pociągu, prawdopodobnie nie mógł nawet chodzić. Oczywiście to było przed naszą, powiedzmy, małą konfrontacją. Ale Malfoy z Puchonką? Pewnie po prostu ją wykorzystywał. Są takie dni, gdy żałuję, że nie dokopałam mu, gdy miałam okazję._

_Będę już kończyć. Jestem pewna, że Ron czeka na powrót Świnki, a mama powiedziała, że wróci do domu wcześniej, więc będziemy mogli pójść do biblioteki. Chcę sprawdzić kilka innych książek, zobaczyć, czy uda mi się znaleźć coś więcej, żeby pomóc Harry'emu. Dam znać, jeśli coś znajdę, jeśli obiecujesz, że będziesz robić to samo._

_Całuję,  
Hermiona._

Ginny odłożyła list z uśmiechem na twarzy. Spojrzała na puszyste chmurki na niebie, siedząc pod największym drzewem w ogrodzie. Dostała swoją odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że Hermiona myślała, że to dobry pomysł, żeby napisała do Harry'ego. Jak w ogóle mogła się o to martwić?

Hermiona miała rację w jednej sprawie. Ginny była najlepszą osobą, żeby pomóc Harry'emu. Na pewno ich przeżycia różniły się szczegółami, ale poczucie winy nie było jej obce. To jak myślała, co mogła lub powinna zrobić inaczej. Tak, udało jej się przez to przebrnąć. Ale miała dwójkę najbardziej kochających rodziców, którzy istnieli; którzy zabrali ją na wymarzoną wycieczkę do Egiptu, żeby uciec od problemów i uspokoić się. Spędziła niezliczone noce płacząc na ramieniu Billa – brata, który był wystarczająco dorosły, żeby zrozumieć, czego potrzebowała i nadal wystarczająco młody, żeby móc jej pomóc. Miała bliźniaków, którzy już się postarali, żeby ją rozśmieszyć, gdy tylko wyglądało na to, że znowu zacznie płakać. Nawet jeśli było to kosztem Percy'ego. _Szczególnie, _jeśli było to kosztem Percy'ego.

Co miał Harry? No, miał sowę, która za nim wskoczyłaby w ogień. Ale co poza tym? Dursleyowie go nie kochali – oni ledwo go tolerowali. I jeśli wierzyć Ronowi, byli jeszcze gorsi. Czy nie wspominał kiedyś o kratach w jego oknie? _Wróć do sedna, Ginny!_ Więc Harry miał wspaniałą sowę, podłą rodzinę, i nakaz, żeby nie wychodzić w żadne miejsca, gdzie „nie jest bezpiecznie", co prawdopodobnie było praktycznie wszędzie. Zmartwienia Hermiony nie były bezpodstawne. Harry nigdy nie poradzi sobie w obecnych warunkach. Jak mówi stare powiedzenie „nic nie pozostaje takie samo". Jeśli stan Harry'ego się nie polepszał, to mógł się tylko pogorszyć.

Czy naprawdę mogła to zrobić? Tak. Nie tylko mogła, ale musiała. To był chłopak, który zabił dla niej bazyliszka. _Po prostu trzeba było to zrobić_, powiedział jej raz. Ciężko jej będzie przypominać sobie to wszystko, ale dla niego mogła to zrobić. Uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy naprawdę nie miała wyboru. Przez ostatni rok, Harry stał się kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem jej brata. Stał się jej przyjacielem. I był tajemniczym sponsorem jej braci, jeśli jej podejrzenia są prawidłowe. _To jest to_, niemal powiedziała na głos. _Napiszę do niego o bliźniakach. Nie będzie wtedy podejrzliwy. Może to nawet go trochę naprowadzi na moje podejrzenia. To go zmusi do odpisania._

Wstała i poszła do pokoju, żeby wziąć trochę pergaminu. Już układała w głowie, jak rozpocznie list. Może coś na temat tej fretki dostającej wciry.

* * *

- Ach, tu jesteś, Albusie – rozbrzmiał głos Minerwy McGonagall. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach, ale potem podeszła ostrożnie, żeby stanąć za swoim przyjacielem. Choć wciąż używała laski, w tej chwili już rzadko służyła jej do wspierania się i już nie mogła się doczekać pozbycia się jej, w przyszłym tygodniu. – Nie widziałam cię, całe rano, i zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co cię zaniosło na szczyt Wieży Astronomicznej w środku ranka? Jest trochę za jasno na obserwowanie gwiazd.

- Dzień dobry. Potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie, Minerwo? – powiedział Albus, odwracając się powoli od widoku chatki Hagrida. Tylko ci, którzy go dobrze znali zauważyliby, na jak bardzo zmęczonego wyglądał. Większość pomyślałaby, że po prostu dopadała go starość, ale po tych wszystkich latach wiedziała, co powoduje taki wygląd. Albus Dumbledore się martwił. Może powinien. Mało brakowało, żeby klapa w Ministerstwie skończyła się zupełnie inaczej. Jeśli nie pojawiłby się na czas, żeby powstrzymać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, cóż, po prostu powiedzmy, że następny rok w Hogwarcie odbyłby się bez jednego szóstoroczniaka. Przynajmniej nie musiał dłużej się martwić o Ministra. Harry i Sami-Wiecie-Kto byli już wystarczającymi zmartwieniami.

- Zastanawiałam się, czy nie miałbyś ochoty na wspólny lunch – odparła. – Wiesz, że wyjeżdżam dziś po południu do siostry, więc nie będę się z tobą widzieć przez resztę miesiąca, pomijając spotkania Zakonu. I nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Albus spojrzał przez chwilę w niebo, zbierając myśli, po czym zwrócił wzrok na Minerwę i wskazał, żeby dołączyła do niego na ławce.

- Po prostu myślę o zeszłym roku szkolnym. Lub konkretniej, o roku szkolnym Harry'ego. – Spojrzał na nią, po czym kontynuował. – Minerwo, jesteś jedyną osobą, której wyjawiłem moje prawdziwe uczucia, jeśli chodzi o tego chłopaka, pomijając oczywiście samego Harry'ego. Gdzie zrobiłem błąd? Czy to było wtedy, gdy kazałem Severusowi uczyć go Oklumencji, zamiast zrobić to samemu? Gdy pozwoliłem Dolores na te wszystkie szlabany, bo upierał się przy prawdzie? Czy to było na jego rozprawie? Pozwolenie mu na udział w Turnieju? Gdzie, Minerwo?

- Albusie, proszę, nie rób sobie tego. Mogłeś popełnić błędy, ale niestety, wszyscy je popełniliśmy. – Położyła lekko dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Zrobiliśmy, co uważaliśmy za najsłuszniejsze, co jest wszystkim, co mogliśmy zrobić. Pozwól, że zadam ci pytanie. Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu na udział w Turnieju? Dlatego, że chciałeś zobaczyć, czy da radę wygrać? Czy może dlatego, że wiedziałeś, że jego odmowa uruchomi klątwę, która spowodowałaby, że straciłby kontrolę nad magią? – Nie dała mu odpowiedzieć. – Nie miałeś wyboru. I tak, Severus, Harry i Oklumencja równa się niepowodzenie. Ale to miało sens, żeby Harry się tego nauczył, a twoje powody, dla których nie zrobiłeś tego samemu, były właściwe.

Albus spojrzał przyjaciółce w oczy.

- Ale czy on mi kiedykolwiek wybaczy? Mój błąd kosztował życie jego najbliższej ojcu osoby. Nie widziałaś go, nie słyszałaś go tej nocy.

- Może nie, ale widziałam destrukcję, którą zostawił. – Jej twarz zachmurzyła się przez chwilę, gdy przypomniała sobie bałagan, który zrobił Harry, ale złagodniała, gdy przypomniała sobie, dlaczego nie wytrzymał. – On jest _nastolatkiem_, Albusie – kontynuowała, jakby konieczne było przypomnienie tego. – Daj mu czas. Pokaż mu, powiedz mu, że nadal obchodzi cię jego los. Musi wiedzieć, że ktoś się nim interesuje. Ci mugole, z którymi mieszka z pewnością w tym nie pomagają. Jestem pewna, że nie muszę ci przypominać o moim zdaniu na temat trzymania go tam. – Jej twarz pociemniała na wspomnienie tych okropnych ludzi. – Dlaczego go stamtąd nie zabierzesz? Nie zabierzesz go do ludzi, którzy go kochają i zatroszczą się o niego? Daj mu szansę na wyleczenie tych ran.

- Dobrze wiesz, że ochrona Harry'ego działa tylko, gdy mieszka w domu, w którym płynie krew jego matki. Po tym, co stało się w Ministerstwie, wygląda na to, że to dużo bardziej istotne, niż kiedykolwiek, żeby chronić go najlepiej jak możemy, dopóki nie może być tu, w Hogwarcie. Przykro mi wyznać, że nie jestem już pewien, że w ogóle jest tu bezpieczny.

- W porządku, Albusie. Wiem, że jest powód, dlaczego nie wyjaśniłeś mi, dlaczego Voldemort tak bardzo chce dopaść Harry'ego. Nie, - uniosła dłoń – nie musisz nic mówić. Wiesz, że to rozumiem. Nie nalegam. – Przyjaciele siedzieli chwilę w wygodnej ciszy, po czym Minerwa odezwała się po raz kolejny.

- Wciąż planujesz tą twoją małą wycieczkę w tym miesiącu? Jak to nazwałeś? „Dla zebrania informacji"?

- Nie jestem pewien. Może powinienem to odłożyć, dopóki się nie upewnię, że Harry dobrze sobie radzi. Zawsze mogę to zrobić później tego lata, bo powinno to zająć tylko kilka dni. Wciąż planujesz przyjechać do Wąwozu Sarag w sierpniu?

- Tak, ale to zależy od zdrowia Heleny – powiedziała, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę, latanie na smoku w jej wieku. Co ona sobie myślała? Ma szczęście, że udało się zregenerować całą jej skórę. Jak na starszą siostrę, nigdy nie była specjalnie dorosła.

Nauczyciele wstali z ławki i ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali.

- Czy ktoś dołączy do nas na lunch?

- Jedyni pozostali w szkole to Sprout i Trelawney. – Zatrzymała się, pewna, że o kimś zapomniała. – Och, i oczywiście Hagrid. Pomona najprawdopodobniej nie opuści cieplarni, dopóki nie dokończy pracy, co pewnie zajmie jej jeszcze jakieś dwa dni. Sybilla nie wychodziła ze swojej wieży od sześciu dni, a Hagrid woli jadać w swojej chatce.

- W takim razie, może powiemy skrzatom, żeby zapakowały jedzenie i zrobimy piknik nad jeziorem? W końcu będzie to ostatni raz, gdy się zobaczymy przez następne parę tygodni.

* * *

**Od autorki:**

_Pierwsze dwa rozdziały są prawdopodobnie najkrótsze, później się wydłużają. Te pierwsze mają po prostu wypełnić tło, więc mam nadzieję, że nie poddacie się po tym rozdziale. Sugeruję, żebyście wytrzymali przynajmniej do piątego, zanim zdecydujecie się tą historię porzucić. W ogóle, to powinniście przeczytać wszystkie trzydzieści osiem zanim zdecydujecie, czy się wam podoba, czy nie._

* * *

**Od tłumacza:**

_Tak, to znowu ja. Wypoczęty i w pełni sił. Oto przed wami pierwszy rozdział "Follow the Phoenix". Jak już wspomniała autorka, nie radzę poddawać się po pierwszym rozdziale, bo, zapewniam was, robi się ciekawie. _

_Może was zaciekawić, że podejmuję się napisania własnego fiku. Mam dosyć ciekawy pomysł, ale muszę najpierw napisać przynajmniej dwa rozdziały, żeby zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie. Potem musi się przegryźć w szufladzie przez jakieś trzy tygodnie i zobaczymy, czy to w ogóle wypali. _

_To tyle._

_W następnym rozdziale:_

_- Zobaczymy, co tam u Tomusia,_

_- Zobaczymy, co tam u Ministra._


	2. Vold E Mort, Super Geniusz

Lato Draco Malfoya nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Właśnie kąpał się w ogromnej wannie ojca, rozmyślając o swoim kłopotliwym położeniu. Najwyraźniej Czarny Pan winił jego ojca za wszystko, co poszło nie tak w Ministerstwie w zeszłym miesiącu. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Przecież to była wyraźnie wina Pottera. Co z tego, że nie znał szczegółów, na przykład, co oni w ogóle robili w Ministerstwie. Każdy, kto znał Pottera, wiedział, że zawsze wciska nos w nie swoje sprawy. Nie po raz pierwszy przypominał sobie swoje podejrzenia z drugiego roku. Ta dziwna rozmowa z Crabbem i Goylem podczas przerwy świąteczne. Ta, o której przyrzekali, że nie miała miejsca. Był pewien, że Potter jakoś był w to zamieszany, ale musiał jeszcze wykombinować jak. Czy jego przyjaciołom zmieniono pamięć? Byli pod Imperiusem? Przecież Potter i ten zdrajca krwi nie mieliby szans dostać w swoje łapska Wielosokowego, a pomysł, że mogli go uwarzyć sami był absurdem, nawet jeśli mieli tą szlamę do pomocy. Draconowi się to nie udawało, a, uwierzcie, próbował już sporo razy. Jeśli jemu to nie wychodziło, nie ma szans, żeby oni mogli tego dokonać, szczególnie na drugim roku. Ale mimo wszystko…

Draco sięgnął po swoją „gumową kaczuszkę", egzotyczny i raczej rzadki obiekt, który jego ojciec przywiózł z podróży biznesowej do Ameryki. Była o niej nawet piosenka. Gdy bawił się kaczką, nucił pod nosem melodię i po raz kolejny pomyślał o swoim niezbyt miłym lecie. Dlaczego Czarny Pan nie mógł obwinić za to wszystko Pottera, a nie jego ojca? Jak przypuszczał, jego pierwszym błędem było wypowiedzenie tej myśli na głos w obecności Czarnego Pana. Myślał, że wiedział, co to ból, dopóki nie usłyszał cicho wypowiedzianego „Crucio". Później był niewyobrażalny ból. Na szczęście, skończyło się to raczej szybko, a on sam otrzymał dwie ważne lekcje. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie kwestionować Czarnego Pana i jego decyzji. A po drugie, fakt, że był _Malfoyem_ znaczył dla Czarnego Pana tyle co nic. Możliwe, że nawet mniej niż nic.

A potem ten znak. Bolesny, ale na inny sposób. Nawet teraz, całe dni później, jego skóra nadal sprawiała wrażenie _obcej_. A to pieczenie, gdy zwołano zebranie! Jak inni Śmierciożercy z tym żyli? Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale maleńka część jego zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy popełnił błąd (nie żeby naprawdę miał jakiś wybór po złapaniu jego ojca). Co jeśli plotki, że Czarny Pan regularnie i boleśnie karał swoich popleczników, były prawdziwe? Z pewnością nie może to być prawda. Był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie, z wspaniałą wizją na czystą przyszłość. Czyż nie?

Jedno wiedział na pewno. Był mściwym… przywódcą. Jak w ogóle Draco mógł nawet mieć nadzieję na przemycenie do Hogwartu grupy Śmierciożerców, ale także na zaskoczenie i zabicie Wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a? Nie żeby nie chciał tego zrobić, ale czy to naprawdę możliwe, żeby szesnastolatek zabił człowieka, którego sam Czarny Pan nie mógł zabić? _Nawet o tym nie myśl. To Czarny Pan. Oczywiście, że mógł zabić Dumbledore'a. Pewnie po prostu nie chciał tego wcześniej robić._ No właśnie.

Tak, przyznałby, ale tylko samemu sobie, że zaczynał mieć wątpliwości.

* * *

Lato Rufusa Scrimgeoura niezaprzeczalnie zaczęło się z hukiem. W tej chwili nowy Minister siedział za swoim raczej imponującym biurkiem w swoim równie imponującym gabinecie. Właśnie wyglądał na pogrążonego w czytaniu raportu o zaletach delegalizacji kociołków zrobionych ze złota (czy ci idioci naprawdę nie mają nic lepszego do roboty?), ale właściwie był pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. Kilka krótkich tygodni temu, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać był widziany w Ministerstwie. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać! Byli świadkowie! Wciąż ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Dumbledore i Potter cały czas mówili prawdę. Podejrzewał to, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć na głos w obawie przed cenzurą ówczesnego Ministra. Knot, ten głupiec! Jego niechęć do przyznania prawdy rok temu kosztowała cały czarodziejski świat sporo wartościowego czasu na przygotowanie się i ochronę. Ale Rufus szybko się uczył i szybko rozgryzł politykę. Wspierał „właściwych" ludzi, unikał „niewłaściwych" i potajemnie spoufalał się z tymi, którzy mogli najbardziej pomóc. Jeśli tylko dostawałby galeona za każdym razem, gdy wysłuchiwał pijanego Amosa Digorry'ego jęczącego o „niekompetencji reżymu Knota" albo „niesprawiedliwości nagonki na biednego Pottera". Ale jaki pomocny się okazał, gdy przyszło co do czego!

Było to niecałe osiem dni po Ministerialnej Burdzie, jak nazwał to _Prorok_, gdy Knot został zmuszony do dymisji. Pani Bones z pewnością byłaby oczywistym wyborem na następcę, gdyby tylko nie znaleziono jej zamordowanej w jej własnym domu, tego samego dnia, gdy Knot poddał się dymisji. Właściwie to jej śmierć była ostatnim gwoździem do trumny Knota. Ponieważ nie było Bones, Rufus szybko został nowym Ministrem.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, to mianował Knota jego „Łącznikiem z Rządem Mugoli". Była to posada stworzona specjalnie na taką okazję, żeby Rufus mógł mieć oko na Knota. A ten idiota był wdzięczny za tą pozycję, biorąc to za wotum zaufania. Tak, Rufus wiedział, jak się bawić w te klocki.

Do gry weszły dawne doświadczenia Rufusa z Departamentem Aurorów. Spędził trochę czasu na przesłuchaniu każdego pracownika Ministerstwa, który widział Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, albo jego Śmierciożerców. Ci, którzy uczestniczyli we właściwej bitwie, to była już zupełnie inna para kaloszy. Wszyscy wydawali się opowiadać dokładnie to samo, od pracowników Ministerstwa, po byłego nauczyciela Hogwartu: uczniowie byli w niebezpieczeństwie, a bardzo niewinny Syriusz Black również się pojawił, a Dumbledore uratował sytuację w kluczowym momencie. A potem była niezwykle bezużyteczna opowieść Dumbledore'a o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce. Jak zawsze, jego szczegóły były ogólnikowe i nie odpowiadał na jego pytania. Czego chciał Sami-Wiecie-Kto? Jak Dumbledore i jego zespół wiedzieli, że były kłopoty? No i oczywiście, co tam w ogóle robił Harry Potter? W ogóle to jak Potter razem z piątką innych uczniów dostał się z Hogwartu do Departamentu Tajemnic? A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to jak tuzin Śmierciożerców znalazł się w Departamencie? Czy Knot kiedykolwiek słyszał słowo „bezpieczeństwo"?

Ile by dał za dziesięć minut w cztery oczy z Potterem. Wtedy przynajmniej miałby kilka odpowiedzi. Starał się wyciągnąć coś od pozostałych uczniów, ale wszyscy twierdzili, że nie tak naprawdę nie rozumieli, co tam się działo. Trójka z nich utrzymuje, że Potter otrzymał informację, że jego ojciec chrzestny (nikt inny jak sam Syriusz Black) był tam przetrzymywany. Jeden z nich twierdził, że nie wiedział, co się w ogóle dzieje, i poszedł tam tylko dlatego, że Potter potrzebował jego pomocy. A ostatnia rozmowa była najlepsza. Uczennica powiedziała, że po prostu przypadkiem wpadła na Pottera i jego przyjaciół, i pomyślała, że brzmiało to ciekawie.

Rufus czuł się przyciśnięty do ściany. Od niewymownych wiedział, że bitwa zaczęła się w Sali Przepowiedni. Potwierdzili, że znajdowała się tam przepowiednia opisana „Czarny Pan i Harry Potter", która została wygłoszona przed narodzinami Pottera. I to wtedy narodził się wymysł „Wybrańca". Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo było spanikowane. Potrzebowali płomyka nadziei. Czemu nie pozwolić Potterowi, żeby pełnił rolę tego płomyka? Jeśli chłopak nie chciał ujawnić szczegółów Ministerialnej Burdy, tym lepiej. To znaczy, że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zaprzeczyć jego wersji wydarzeń.

Tak, to lato układało się dosyć przyjemnie.

* * *

Mroczny Lord Voldemort usiadł na swoim tronie, tworze zdobionym kamieniami szlachetnymi, z wysokim oparciem, i podziwiał swój geniusz. Jego plany były wspaniałe. Więc dlaczego zawiodły? To tak jakby sam los zwrócił się przeciwko niemu. Już od tamtego Halloween, gdy dziecko, _dziecko_!, zniszczyło jego ciało, fortuna mu się sprzeciwiała. Ale los nie był godnym przeciwnikiem dla Lorda Voldemorta. Nie zginął tej nocy, bo nie mógł umrzeć. Przewidział to. Niemal roześmiał się na myśl o Albusie Dumbledorze i jego żałosnym Zakonie Feniksa. Niech chroni chłopaka i prowadzi swój Zakon. Żaden z nich nie znał sekretu Voldemorta. Czarodziej tak zapatrzony w światłość jak Dumbledore Wszechmogący nigdy nawet nie podejrzewałby, że stworzył horkruksy. A poza tym, Zakonowi pisana była porażka.

Patrząc w przeszłość, głupim pomysłem było powierzenie Malfoyowi kontroli nad Ministerstwem. Czy nie udowodnił już swojej niekompetencji przy Dzienniku? Ale nie skończyło się to taką katastrofą, jaką wszyscy przewidywali. Racja, nie zdobył przepowiedni, ale udało mu się uświadomić coś dużo bardziej wartościowego. Będzie musiał jeszcze raz przemyśleć plany śmierci Pottera. Generalnie tak zwaną Ministerialną Burdę uważał za neutralną; nie do końca wygrana, ale z pewnością nie porażka.

Jego myśli powędrowały do kary Malfoya i tym razem roześmiał się: był to zimny, okrutny śmiech, który przeraziłby każdego, kto by go usłyszał. Ale oczywiście, w warowni Voldemorta nie było nikogo, pomijając Pettigrewa, który się właściwie nie liczył. Och tak, zemsta na Malfoyu będzie słodka. Rozkazanie jego synowi zabicia Dumbledore'a było istnym przejawem jego geniuszu. To kretyńskie dziecko nigdy nie ukończy tej misji i Voldemort będzie miał przyjemność zabicia dziedzica Malfoyów, tym samym kończąc ród Malfoyów, za jego własny błąd. Oczywiście będzie musiał zaaranżować ucieczkę Malfoya z Azkabanu, żeby mógł obserwować ostatnie chwile swojego syna. Musi jeszcze przemyśleć ostateczny los Malfoya.

Jedną luką w jego planie było niespodziewane pojawienie się Snape'a w równaniu. Cóż, przynajmniej składając Wieczystą Przysięgę, że jeśli, właściwie to_ kiedy _dzieciak zawiedzie, dokończy jego dzieło, udowodniło jego lojalność raz na zawsze. Nie było już potrzeby, żeby tego lata obserwował go Glizdogon. Nawet Bella nie mogła już mieć wątpliwości. Czy będzie musiał interweniować, żeby nie stracić swojego najcenniejszego szpiega? To też będzie musiał przemyśleć.

Ostrożne pukanie do drzwi wyciągnęło go z rozmyślań. Najwyraźniej Pettigrew nie potrafił zebrać się na tyle, żeby normalnie zapukać w drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że spędzenie lata na obserwacji Snape'a dodałoby mu trochę pewności siebie, ale wygląda na to, że to się nie zdarzy. Ale być może przy odrobinie szczęścia udało mu się przynajmniej przyprowadzić ze sobą odpowiednią osobę.

- Wejść.

Drzwi otworzyły się, ujawniając Pettigrewa, prowadzącego za rękę niskiego, łysego mężczyznę. Człowiek z pewnością nazywał się Creag Nanhah. Oślepiony w wieku sześciu lat, gdy nie jeden, ale dwa widłowęże plunęły jadem w jego oczy, otrzymał także niezwykły dar odczytywania losu ludzi. To, jak ślepy człowiek mógł odczytywać karty tarota, było tajemnicą, której nikt nie potrafił rozwiązać. Ale Voldemorta nie interesowało _jak_. Po prostu potrzebował odpowiedzi. Co mówiła reszta przepowiedni? Voldemort poczuł, że nagli go ciekawość.

- Rozłóż karty, Nanhah i powiedz, jakie sekrety skrywają.

Ponad godzinę później, gdy Nanhah był wyprowadzany z komnaty przez Pettigrewa, Voldemort powrócił na swój tron. Więc pełna przepowiednia naprawdę przepadła. Nawet Nanhah nie mógł jej odczytać. To definitywnie wymagało głębszego przemyślenia. Przy ostatnim odkryciu, nie był do końca pewien, czy chce Pottera martwego. Ale nie do końca mógł pozwolić, żeby „ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana" robił co chciał. Czy przeciągnięcie go na swoją stronę było możliwe? Prawdopodobnie nie. Mógł wezwać Bellę i powiedzieć, żeby przeczytała jej tą mugolską książkę, którą znalazł, „Struś Wiatropęd". Była pełna słów, których nie potrafiła wypowiedzieć. To zawsze było zabawne, a każdy geniusz potrzebował chwili rozbawienia.

* * *

**Od autorki:**

_To najkrótszy rozdział w tym opowiadaniu, ale chciałam pokazać, co się dzieje w świecie "zewnętrznym", zanim wejdziemy do świata Harry'ego. "I am Lord Voldemort" podsunęło mi pomysł Creag'a Nanhah, bliżej znanego mi jako Grace Hannah, moje najstarsze dziecko._

* * *

**Od tłumacza:**

_Na razie spokojnie, ale rozkręci się, nie ma się co bać. "Struś Wiatropęd" brzmi w oryginale "The Runner of the Road", co jest inwersją "The Roadrunner", a Roadrunner to po polsku Struś Pędziwiatr. To tak gwoli ścisłości._

_A w następnym rozdziale z__obaczymy, co tam u Harry'ego._


	3. Listy z ojczyzny

Jak dotąd, to lato było dokładnie tak samo spokojne i rozluźniające jak zeszłe lato. Czyli było piekłem na ziemi. Powrót do „domu" i „kochającej rodziny" był chyba najgorszym jego doświadczeniem. W razie gdyby tego było mało, to Voldemort wywoływał u niego sny-wizje i emocje, który nie były jego własnymi i stało się to ledwo znośne. Ale przy wszystkich wyrzutach sumienia z powodu śmierci Syriusza, oraz głębokim, skręcającym wnętrzności strachem przed przepowiednią wiszącą na jego głową, cóż, był w piekle. Tylko pomyśleć, że gdy miał osiem lat, myślał, że życie na Privet Drive nie może stać się gorsze.

Pisał listy do Zakonu co trzy dni, dokładnie tak, jak wymagali. Chociaż nazywanie ich listami było nieco błędne. Najlepszą nazwą dla trzech linijek tekstu i podpisu byłaby notka. Chodzi jednak po prostu o to, że to robił. Pisanie tych notek powodowało, że przez chwilę czuł się lepiej. Czuł, że ma jakieś znaczenie, bo był ktoś, kto chciał wiedzieć, czy był dobrze traktowany. Ale po wysłaniu to uczucie szybko znikało. W jego miejsce wciskały się wszystkie te uczucia, które czuł przez pozostałe dwadzieścia trzy godziny i dziesięć minut dnia. Poczucie winy, desperacja, przerastający go smutek – a to były tylko te, które potrafił łatwo zidentyfikować.

Napisał też listy do Rona i Hermiony. Właściwie, to wysłał jeden list do Rona i poprosił go, żeby przekazał go Hermionie. Może konieczność przekazania listu spowodowałaby, że Ron zwróciłby na Hermionę trochę więcej uwagi (chociaż nie o to mu chodziło). List nie był jakiś specjalnie głęboki i wyczerpujący, ale przynajmniej był długi. Oraz bardzo prozaiczny. Wymienił wszystko, co było na obiad, nawet szklankę lodowatej wody. Napisał dwa pełne akapity na temat koloru i wzoru na nowej sofie i zasłonach ciotki Petunii, i o tym, jak się gryzły – _Skąd mi to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? –_ z dywanem i fotelem. Dołączył także informacje o najnowszym wiertle firmy Grunnings, którym wuj Vernon chwalił się podczas śniadania w jedną sobotę. Generalnie pisał o wszystkim, co nie dotyczyło jego i jego uczuć. Wiedział, że Hermionie prawdopodobnie od razu wyda się to dziwne, ale Ronowi by to nie przeszkadzało, nawet jeśli by to zauważył. Prawdopodobnie Ron opowiedziałby swojemu tacie o wiertle, a on byłby tym z pewnością zafascynowany. Harry zastanawiał się, czy udałoby mu się jakoś dostać ulotkę firmy do wysłania, ale stwierdził, że lepiej nie prosić o to wuja.

Dziś, gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby odłożyć swoje wyprane ubrania, czekała na niego Świnka. Hedwiga, jak zawsze, bacznie obserwowała każdy ruch Świnki, żeby upewnić się, że się zachowuje. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Świnka miała ze sobą więcej listów niż, jak zwykle, dwa od Rona i Hermiony; był tam trzeci list. Gdy odwiązywał koperty, jego ciotka zawołała go, żeby pomógł jej z zakupami. Harry pomyślał, że jeśli będzie miał coś do roboty, to nie będzie miał tyle czasu na rozmyślania, więc zawarł umowę z Petunią drugiego dnia po powrocie. Wykonywał prace, które kazała mu wykonać, za to ona traktowała go jak pracownika, a nie niewolnika. To nie była właściwa definicja, ale tak sobie to Harry tłumaczył. Najlepsze w tym było to, że przez resztę czasu zostawiała go w spokoju, żeby mógł się zamknąć w swoim pokoju i robić, no cóż, nic.

Harry krzyknął szybko „zaraz przyjdę" i położył listy na łóżku, żeby je później przeczytać. Położył jedną z zabawek Hedwigi przy oknie, dla Świnki, i podał dwie Hedwidze, jakby chciał powiedzieć „jesteś dużo lepszą sową" i zszedł na dół. Wyszło na to, że Harry nie tylko pomógł przy zakupach, ale także przy odchwaszczaniu oraz zaniósł paczkę różnych puszkowanych konserw do wdowy mieszkającej niedaleko (której ciotka Petunia chciała zaimponować, żeby dostać zaproszenie na jej poniedziałkową grę w cribbage). Wrócił do pokoju dopiero po kolacji, której właściwie nie zjadł, i po wzięciu szybkiego prysznica. Odłożył mokry ręcznik i założył stare dresy, które z grubsza pasowały, i usiadł na łóżku. Najpierw przeczytał list od Rona. _„Armaty dobrze sobie radzą w tym roku, tacie bardzo się spodobało to o wiertłach, dasz wiarę, że Ginny chodzi z Deanem?"_. Następnie niechętnie sięgnął po list od Hermiony. O dziwo nie wspomniała o Ministerstwie, Syriuszu, generalnie jej list był bez żadnych emocji. Właściwie jedyny raz, gdy napisała o czymkolwiek z zeszłego roku był, gdy napisała o kilku zaklęciach, których dobrze byłoby nauczyć GD. Dla kogoś innego byłby to zupełnie normalny list, ale Harry wiedział, że naprawdę trudno musiało jej być powstrzymać się przed wspomnieniem czegoś _ważnego_ i był za to wdzięczny.

To pozostawiło tylko dodatkowy list. Myślał, że rozpoznał pismo na kopercie, ale dlaczego ona miałaby do niego pisać? Otworzył list i rzucił okiem na podpis. _„Trzymaj się dobrze i odpisz, Ginny"_. To naprawdę było do niej. Tego się nie spodziewał. Usiadł wygodniej, żeby go przeczytać. Jeszcze nigdy nie dostał od niej listu i nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Przeczytał go szybko, potem jeszcze raz, żeby się upewnić, że niczego nie ominął. Zanim dotarło do niego, co robi, złapał swoje przybory do pisania i zaczął pisać odpowiedź:

Droga Ginny,

Wow, list od najmłodszego Weasleya. Teraz jeszcze muszę mieć jeden od Charliego i moja kolekcja będzie kompletna. Wiesz, że Bill napisał do mnie w zeszłym roku, prawda? To była tylko krótka notka, żeby mi przypomnieć, że mi wierzy i że prawda w końcu ujrzy światło dzienne. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to nie było to specjalnie oświecające.

Więc fretkę przyłapano na „wąchaniu innego kwiatka", jak to ujęłaś. Zabawne. I to właśnie nasza droga, cichutka Hermiona potwierdziła tą historię? Myślę, że takie są skutki pięcioletniego dzielenia dormitorium z Lavender i Parvati. Nawet się nie obejrzymy, gdy będzie pisać wypracowania na temat tego, jaki kolor lakieru do paznokci najlepiej pasuje do jej szkolnych szat. Czekaj, to znaczy, że Seamus miał wpływ na mnie i Rona? Przerażająca myśl.

_Dobra, teraz, co napisać o bliźniakach? Na pewno próbuje mnie zmusić, żebym się przyznał do tych pieniędzy._

Masz rację w kwestii bliźniaków – musieli gdzieś dostać tą kasę. Wiem, że obstawiali wynik meczu na Mistrzostwach Świata, dwa lata temu. Może znaleźli jakiś inny zakład? Wiem, może wygrali pulę w zakładzie „co się stanie z tegorocznym nauczycielem Obrony". Zdeptanie przez centaury na pewno byłoby dobrym strzałem. Ale tak zupełnie na serio, jakiś tajemniczy sponsor? Wiesz, żaden z moich przyjaciół nie ma zbędnego worka galeonów.

_Bardzo sprytne, Harry. Wszystko, co powiedziałem, jest prawdą, więc nie może powiedzieć, że skłamałem. No bo w końcu nie zaliczam się do „żadnego z moich przyjaciół"? Chwila, chyba jest takie mugolskie powiedzenie, które mówi, że trzeba być dla siebie najlepszym przyjacielem? Nieee, to głupie._

Zaskoczyło mnie, że spytałaś, co z Dudleyem. Myślę, że większość ludzi już zapomniała, co się stało zeszłego lata. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą za dużo. Myślałem o porozmawianiu z nim, ale nie wiem, czy będzie tego chciał. Próbowałem sobie wyobrazić jego najgorsze wspomnienie, które musiał przeżyć. Nie mogę go o to po prostu spytać, to zbyt osobiste, a nie jesteśmy sobie tacy bliscy. Właściwie to w ogóle nie jesteśmy sobie bliscy. Można pomyśleć, że dwaj chłopcy dorastający w tym samym domu, między którymi różnica wieku wynosi ledwie kilka miesięcy, świetnie by się dogadywali, ale w naszym przypadku to się nie sprawdziło. Właściwie było zupełnie odwrotnie. Dudley uwielbiał mnie dręczyć i wpakowywać w kłopoty. Myślę, że wuj Vernon nawet go do tego zachęcał. Prawda jest taka, że byłem mocno zazdrosny, nie o te wszystkie zabawki i prezenty, ale o miłość i uwagę, którą otrzymywał Dudley. Dlaczego to się musiało tak potoczyć? Myślę, że nigdy się nie dowiem, to już zeszłoroczny śnieg.

_Co to ma być, do cholery? Nigdy nie opowiadam o moim dzieciństwie. Nigdy. Dlaczego to napisałem? Muszę to wywalić. Wiem, to będzie na brudno. Tak, skończę list, a potem go przepiszę._

Powiem ci coś. Jeśli Dudley i ja kiedykolwiek o tym porozmawiamy, opowiem ci, jak sobie radzi. To dziwne, że w ogóle się tym interesujesz. Miłe, ale dziwne.

_To dobry sposób, żeby opisać Lunę – miła ale dziwna._ _Powinienem o nią spytać._

A skoro jesteśmy już przy miłym ale dziwnym, wiesz, co u Luny? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze sobie radzi. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że poszła z nami do Ministerstwa. Wiesz, Neville mnie aż tak nie zaskoczył. Zawsze wiedziałem, że ma w sobie to coś, po prostu potrzebował, żeby ktoś w niego uwierzył, żeby sam mógł uwierzyć w siebie. Ale Luna? To była niezła niespodzianka. Cieszę się, że nikt nie został poważnie ranny tej nocy. To znaczy, poza, no cóż, sama wiesz.

_Tam się nie zapędzaj. Szybko zmień temat._

Cieszę się, że nadal ćwiczysz Quidditcha. Szczerze to nie podzielam twojej pewności, że dostanę się z powrotem do drużyny, więc być może nadal będziesz musiała grać jako szukająca. Zawsze możesz spróbować dostać się na ścigającą, jeśli wrócę. Miałaś rację, to naprawdę okropne, patrzyć i nie grać. Ale jeśli nie będę mógł grać, obiecuję, że będę przychodził na mecze, żeby patrzeć, jak ty grasz. I Ron. Będę patrzył, jak ty i Ron gracie. Hermiona i ja możemy usiąść razem.

_Co ja w ogóle piszę? Co się dzisiaj ze mną dzieje?_

Cóż, robi się późno, a wciąż muszę odpisać Ronowi i Hermionie. Jeśli to nie problem, powiem Hedwidze, żeby została w Norze na jeden dzień, żeby sobie odpoczęła. Wiem, że nie cierpi tego domu jeszcze bardziej niż ja. Powinnaś zobaczyć jej oczy, gdy wygląda za okno. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale to prawda.

Do usłyszenia,

Harry.

Odłożył list na bok i zaczął pisać pozostałe. W porównaniu z listem do Ginny, wydawały się krótkie. Były również wypełnione tym samym rodzajem bzdur, które były w poprzednim liście. Przynajmniej tym razem każde dostanie swój list, zamiast jednego do podziału. Gdy skończył, odłożył listy na biurko. Wyśle je rano, po tym, jak poprawi list do Ginny. Raczej nie mógł go wysłać takiego, jakim go napisał.

Hedwiga obserwowała Harry'ego z jej ulubionego miejsca przy jego łóżku. Po raz pierwszy tego lata zobaczyła na jego twarzy szczery uśmiech. Ktokolwiek wysłał ten ostatni list, miała nadzieję, że wkrótce napisze do niego jeszcze raz.

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się w nieco lepszym nastroju niż zwykle. Nie był na początku pewien dlaczego, ale potem przypomniał sobie list, który napisał do Ginny. Podniósł go ostrożnie, jakby mógł go ugryźć i powoli go przeczytał. Nie był aż tak zły jak myślał, ale jednak. Napisał parę rzeczy, których nigdy nikomu z własnej woli nie wyjawił. I poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej. Jakie to dziwne. Właśnie miał zacząć poprawki, gdy Hedwiga głośno zahukała. Wylądowała na biurku i wyciągnęła nogę.

- Hej, spokojnie, kochana. Muszę przepisać ten list do Ginny, a potem możesz je zanieść.

Ale Hedwiga po prostu wyciągnęła nogę i mógłby przysiąc, że zwężyła oczy, jak robi to McGonagall, gdy żąda natychmiastowego wykonania swojego polecenia. Gdy Harry nic nie zrobił, Hedwiga podeszła bliżej, zahukała jeszcze raz i próbowała chwycić list w dziób.

- Chcesz, żebym go wysłał w takim stanie? – Hedwiga pochyliła głowę i po raz kolejny wyciągnęła nogę. – Nie dasz mi spokoju, prawda? – Tym razem wyraźnie pokręciła przecząco głową. – Dobra, wygrałaś. Zabierz listy. Najpierw zanieś ten do Hermiony, a potem poleć do Nory i zostań tam na jeden dzień. Daj Ronowi i Ginny trochę czasu na odpisanie i wyleć na dobre łowy.

Harry przywiązał do jej nogi listy i patrzył, jak wylatuje przez okno. Był w duchu wdzięczny, że Hermiona znalazła to ochronne zaklęcie dla Hedwigi, po tym, jak w zeszłym roku została zaatakowana. Wyrzucił z głowy powracające myśli o liście, po czym się ubrał i zszedł na śniadanie. Dudley wszedł za nim i zaczęli jeść owsiankę z owocami.

Z korytarza odezwała się ciotka Petunia.

- Zgłosiłam się do pomocy przy oficjalnym lunchu Towarzystwa do spraw Walki z Rakiem. Będziecie sami w domu. Dudley, chcę, żebyś dziś został w domu i dokończył to wypracowanie o lekturze. Wiesz, że masz czas do piętnastego na oddanie poprawki, albo będziesz musiał powtarzać literaturę. A ty, chłopcze, bądź w domu najlepiej przez cały czas. Chcę, żeby nie było tu bałaganu, gdy wrócę. Włóż zapiekankę do piekarnika za dwadzieścia piąta. Będę w domu na kolację.

Kilka minut później ciotka Petunia wyjeżdżała z podjazdu, a Harry i Dudley byli sami w kuchni. W pomieszczeniu panowała niezręczna cisza i Harry szybko wstał, żeby zmyć naczynia. Dudley wciąż siedział przy stole. Gdy cisza nadal się ciągnęła, Harry nie mógł już wytrzymać.

- Nie wiedziałem, że ciotka Petunia jest zainteresowana Towarzystwem Walki z Rakiem.

- Mama się tak naprawdę tym nie interesuje. Po prostu pomyślała, że wśród innych żon w nowym klubie golfowym taty dobrze by się dzięki temu zaprezentowała.

- Aha. No cóż. – Myśli Harry'ego powędrowały z powrotem do listu Ginny. – Wiesz, Dudley, tak sobie myślałem. Jak sobie radzisz? To znaczy, po tym, co się stało zeszłego lata. Wiesz, po tym, eee, ataku dementorów. Wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, szczególnie ze mną, ale po prostu, no, mam nadzieję, że z tobą wszystko dobrze i już cię to nie dręczy. – Harry nie podnosił wzroku, gdy mówił. Patrzył tylko na naczynia, które mył, więc nie widział reakcji kuzyna.

Dudley spojrzał na kuzyna, a jego szczęka znajdowała się gdzieś w okolicach podłogi. Czy Harry był szczery? Raczej tak. Dudley nie był aż taki głupi, wiedział, że Harry ma dobre serce. W końcu go uratował. Podejmując decyzję, wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego, opierając się o blat.

Odchrząknął, jakby chcąc lepiej przygotować się na tą rozmowę.

- Tak a propos. Chyba ci jeszcze nie podziękowałem. Powinienem to zrobić, ale byłem wtedy w szoku. A potem zabarykadowałeś się w pokoju, a parę dni później zniknąłeś. Tata myślał, że już odszedłeś na dobre, ale mama powiedziała, że wiedziała, że wrócisz. Ale tak się zastanawiałem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? W sensie, dlaczego mi pomogłeś? Ja cię po prostu rzuciłem na ziemię i pewnie spowodowałem, że upuściłeś tą, eee, rzecz, co raczej nie pomogło. Mogłeś po prostu uciekać. Ale zostałeś i uratowałeś mnie. Słyszałem że nawet wpadłeś przez to w niezłe bagno. Mama powiedziała coś o przesłuchaniu i możliwym wydaleniu ze szkoły, co się chyba nie zdarzyło. Ale dlaczego?

Harry cały czas patrzył w naczynia, które z zawzięciem mył.

- Po prostu musiałem – odparł. – Nie rozumiałeś zagrożenia, ale ja dokładnie wiedziałem, co zrobią ci dementorzy. A na to nie zasługiwałeś. Poza tym, wiedziałem, że byli tam po mnie. Wiesz, w sumie po kogo innego mieliby tam przyjść. Byłeś po prostu w złym miejscu i w złym czasie. – Harry przestał myć naczynia i spojrzał w ścianę za Dudleyem, na jego twarzy panował wyraz nieobecności. Dudley zastanawiał się, co teraz widzi.

Harry odezwał się po raz kolejny, tym razem cicho.

- Zanim wróciłem tutaj tamtego lata, w szkole był turniej. Porwano mnie i zabrano w tamto miejsce. Był tam zły czarodziej. Ale nie zabrali mnie samego. Był ze mną inny chłopak, uczeń kilka lat starszy ode mnie. Był w złym miejscu i w złym czasie, i zabrano go ze mną. Był „niepotrzebnym" – to słowo Harry wypowiedział z odrazą. – Zabili go tylko dlatego, że stanął im na drodze. Tak po prostu.

Harry przerwał na chwilę, żeby się uspokoić. Nie pozwoli sobie na płacz przy swoim kuzynie.

- Cedrik? – spytał cicho Dudley.

- Tak, Cedrik. I nie mogłem zrobić nic, żeby go uratować, to się stało tak szybko. Ale mogłem zrobić coś, żeby uratować ciebie. Nie mogłem po prostu uciec. Musiałem coś zrobić. Rozumiesz?

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Dudleya. Ten powoli pokiwał głową.

- Tak, rozumiem. Słuchaj, nigdy nie byliśmy sobie bliscy i nie oczekuję, że kiedykolwiek będziemy. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie znienawidziłem się za to, że jesteś inny. I myślę, że mama i tata nie powinni cię tak traktować. To znaczy, nie miałeś przecież wpływu na to, gdzie jesteś, prawda?

- Nie, Dud, nie miałem na to wpływu. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że jestem czarodziejem. Nie powiedzieli mi. Szczerze nie wiedziałem, że to ja wyczyniałem to wszystko.

Dudley zaśmiał się lekko.

- Też o tym sporo myślałem. Ale jest jedna rzecz, którą chcę wiedzieć. W zoo, w moje urodziny, pamiętasz? Ten wąż. Rozmawiałeś z nim, prawda?

Harry również się roześmiał.

- Cóż, wtedy sam nie byłem tego świadom, ale na to wychodzi. Nawet nie wiem, że używam innego języka, gdy to robię. Pewnie Piers był okropnie wkurzony.

- Przysięgał, że z nim rozmawiałeś. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż mu powiem, że miał rację. – Jego twarz lekko pociemniała. – Och, chyba nie mogę mu o tym powiedzieć, nie?

Harry zgodził się z nim.

- Nie, to z pewnością nie jest dobry pomysł.

- Cóż, przynajmniej znam prawdę. Gadanie z wężami, to musi być świetne. Co jeszcze potrafisz robić?

Na szczęście dla Harry'ego zadzwonił telefon, co szybko przypomniało Dudleyowi, że przecież miał dziś zadzwonić Gordon, żeby zaplanować podwójną randkę. Poszedł szybko odebrać.

Harry w ciszy dokończył mycie naczyń. Był zaskoczony. On i Dudley właśnie odbyli swoją pierwszą uprzejmą rozmowę. Ale gdy przemyślał odbytą konwersację, jego umysł wybrał drążenie tematu dementorów, a nie Dudleya. Dementorów i Cedrika. A to prowadziło do Syriusza. Wpadając z powrotem w depresję, Harry poszedł do pokoju i położył się na łóżku. Powiedział Hedwidze, żeby została na jeden dzień w Norze, więc był zupełnie sam. Skończyło się na tym, że przez resztę ranka siedział w pokoju, ominął nawet lunch. Wyszedł z kryjówki tylko wtedy, gdy musiał włożyć kolację do piekarnika. Summa summarum skończyło się na kolejnym zwykłym, nudnym, typowym dniu.

Następne dwa dni zleciały niemal identycznie. Wykonywał prace, które kazała mu wykonać ciotka Petunia, mało jadł, ukrywał się w pokoju. Na szczęście, poczuł tylko jeden wybuch emocji, który nie był jego własnym – ktoś naprawdę _go _wkurzył – a niemal stałe pieczenie blizny zmieniło się w tępy ból, który ledwo zauważał.

Wylegiwał się właśnie na łóżku, gdy Hedwiga w końcu znów się pojawiła. Miała ze sobą dwa listy, jeden od Ginny, a drugi od… Freda i George'a? Odkładając list Ginny na bok, otworzył ten od bliźniaków. Był zabawny, bo bliźniacy pisali tak samo jak mówili, ich pismo zmieniało się co jakiś czas. Ich sklep dobrze prosperował w wakacje. Szczegółowo opisali jego wygląd, a także wspomnieli o najnowszych produktach, nad jakimi pracowali. Dodali także zaproszenie na „prywatną wycieczkę" po ich zapleczach. List był zakończony zapytaniem, czy znał kogokolwiek, komu przydałaby się używana i pusta sakiewka Gringotta.

List od Ginny był dużo dłuższy i dużo milej widziany. Nie żeby Harry nie chciał dostawać listów od innych, ale mimo wszystko dużo bardziej cieszyły go listy od niej. Ginny rozpoczęła od błahych spraw.

_Ron nie przestanie mi truć dupy o Deana. Pomyślałbyś, że znienawidził tego gościa. Zastanawiam się, czy powinnam wspomnieć, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, to wcale nie jesteśmy parą?_

_Mama złapała gnoma, który próbował dostać się do szopy taty. Okropnie się wkurzyła i próbowała się dowiedzieć, co takiego jest w tej szopie, że chcą się tam dostać gnomy._

_Luna śle pozdrowienia. Cieszy się, że dostałam od ciebie list, bo była przekonana, że ukrywałeś się w jaskini i żywiłeś się glonami._

Ale potem list zmienił się. Wciąż był lekki i wesoły, ale temat był kompletnie inny.

_Szkoda, że nie dogadujesz się z kuzynem. Może się zmieni, jeśli spróbujesz z nim teraz porozmawiać._

A potem:

_Niestety nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, co to zazdrość. Bliźniacy zawsze zwracali całą uwagę mamy, oczywiście dlatego, że zawsze robili coś głupiego albo niebezpiecznego, ale to nie ma znaczenia, gdy jest nas piątka w domu, prawda?_

_Twoi wuj i ciotka to po prostu okropni ludzie, Harry. Ty, z drugiej strony, jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Nie zasługują na ciebie w swoim życiu. Zasługują trolla, albo jeszcze gorzej, Draco Malfoy'a. Potrafisz sobie to wyobrazić?_

A potem coś, co go naprawdę poruszyło.

_Czasem wyglądamy dobrze z zewnątrz, ale jesteśmy ranni w środku. Te rany goją się najdłużej. Wiem o tym. Udało mi się przez to przejść. I profesor Lupin ma rację, czekolada pomaga._

Zakopane gdzieś wśród długiego listu cztery małe zdania, które niemal zaparły mu dech w piersi. Mówiła mu, że rozumie. Czy wiedziała, że czasami wyrzuty sumienia i lęk powodowały, że nie mógł nawet utrzymać obiadu w żołądku? Że prawdopodobnie tego lata zwymiotował więcej razy niż przez całe swoje życie? Że bał się spać, w strachu przed snami? Że pamiętał, jak ból płynący z używania tamtego pióra powodował, że zapominał przez chwilę o wszystkich problemach? Że pragnął tego bólu teraz, żeby mógł przez moment zapomnieć? Sam tego nie rozumiał.

Chwilę po tym, zakończyła list.

_Więc żaden z twoich przyjaciół nie ma zbędnego worka galeonów? Szkoda, przydałyby mi się jakieś nowe szaty wyjściowe. Bliźniacy kupili takie Ronowi. Dziwne. Raczej nie wzięłabym ich za miłośników mody._

_Proszę, obiecaj mi, że odpiszesz, o czymkolwiek chcesz. Uwielbiam słyszeć cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia._

Tym razem Harry nie odpowiedział na list od razu. Dała mu sporo do przemyślenia, ale nie chciał teraz myśleć. Tak więc list znalazł się pod poduszką, gdzie powinien być bezpieczny, a Harry powrócił do swojej codziennej rutyny. Ale dwie noce później miał wizję. Śniło mu się, że był myszą, uciekającą przed kotem. Ale kot zmienił się w węża, Nagini, a gdy wybiegł za róg, nie był już myszą. Stał w bezruchu, gdy Nagini prześlizgnęła się obok, a potem poszedł za nią do pomieszczenia, które wyglądało na salę tronową. Voldemort właśnie karcił Bellę i jej męża za to, że gdzieś byli widziani. Oboje mieli przestać oskarżać Severusa, który udowodnił swoją lojalność, i skupić się na swoich zadaniach. Zostali surowo ukarani, przez co Harry obudził się z pulsującym bólem blizny i z drżeniem.

Pobiegł do łazienki, ale na szczęście nie zwymiotował. Ochlapał twarz wodą, wziął kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych i poszedł do pokoju, z zimną ściereczką. Rzucił okiem na zegarek, który pokazywał godzinę drugą nad ranem._ Dlaczego on nie może się wkurzać w jakichś normalnych godzinach?_ Wątpił, że uda mu się zasnąć. Szybko spisał to, co widział, w starym zeszycie, który miał oddać Zakonowi, gdy tylko się z którymś jego członkiem spotka (to zbyt ryzykowne, wysyłać coś takiego sową). Gdy skończył, zaczął szukać zajęcia, które wypędziłoby z jego głowy myśli o tym, co się zdarzyło. Po raz kolejny poczuł to dziwne pragnienie bólu powiązanego z szlabanami u Umbridge, ale odepchnął tą myśl. Potem przypomniał sobie o liście od Ginny. Wciąż był pod jego poduszką, nieco pognieciony, ale nieuszkodzony.

Wyprostował go i przeczytał po raz kolejny. Może powinien napisać do niej teraz? Nie był głupi, potrafił czytać między wierszami. Chciała wiedzieć, jak sobie radzi. Martwiła się o niego, a najlepsze jest to, że nawet nie znała najgorszej części. Harry nikomu nie powiedział wprost, że znał całość przepowiedni, ani tego w żaden sposób nie zasugerował tego, co musi nastąpić.

Pytaniem więc nie było, _czy _powinien do niej napisać, ale _co _powinien jej powiedzieć? Z jednej strony, czuł, że już napisał nieco zbyt dużo. Z zasady wolał, żeby jego prywatne sprawy takimi pozostały. Ale z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że dzięki pisaniu ostatniego listu poczuł się lepiej. A jej najnowszy list naprawdę dał mu do myślenia. Przypomniał sobie zeszłe Boże Narodzenie, gdy niezbyt delikatnie przypomniała mu o swojej męce. W jej liście nie było pustych słów. Naprawdę potrafiła go zrozumieć, prawdopodobnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Po rozważeniu tego, Harry zdecydował, że odpowiedź była prosta. Nie było dobrze. Nie mógł już dłużej tego ciągnąć w tym stanie. Brak normalnego snu i jedzenie pół posiłku dziennie zbierały na nim swoje żniwo. A jego psychika też nie była w najlepszym stanie. Nie mógł przyznać się do myśli o pragnieniu opuszczenia własnego umysłu – nie chciał, żeby pomyślała, że oszalał – ale mógł jej opowiedzieć o innych swoich uczuciach. Na pewno znajdzie sposób, żeby mu pomóc, tak jak w szkole. I był pewien, że cokolwiek jej powie, pozostanie to między nimi.

_Ginny, gdy piszę ten list, jest około trzeciej nad ranem…_

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Gwoli ścisłości, Harry nie okalecza się, po prostu o tym myśli. To nie jest historia typu "Harry wyniszcza się". Wierzcie mi._

_Zadanie Lestrange'ów nie jest ważne, nie jest to jakaś tajemnica, która wyjaśni się później. Jest to tylko powód, dla którego Harry budzi się o drugiej w nocy, żeby móc napisać list do Ginny._

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, chociaż świetnie rozumiem, że na razie może być nudno. Niemal przysnąłem na tłumaczeniu tego. Brnę jednak dalej, bo warto._

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Ginny dostaje list, zobaczymy co zamierza w tym temacie zrobić,_

_- Harry'ego rozterk ciąg dalszy._


	4. Perfekcja to tylko miasto w Karolinie Pn

Gdy Ginny się obudziła, zaskoczył ją widok Hedwigi przy jej łóżku, z listem przywiązanym do nogi. Gdy tylko sowa zauważyła, że już nie śpi, podskoczyła na szafkę przy łóżku i wyciągnęła nogę. Ginny odwiązała kopertę, po czym rozerwała ją i zaczęła czytać:

_Ginny, gdy piszę ten list jest około trzeciej nad ranem. Właśnie miałem kolejną wizję, nic specjalnie ważnego, ale to było na tyle złe, że na pewno już tej nocy nie zasnę. Część mnie nie chce pisać tego listu, ale mała część mojego mózgu wie, że powinienem to zrobić. Napiszę to szybko i wyślę zanim zmienię zdanie._

_Opowiadam Ci prawdę, bo myślę, że właśnie o to mnie prosisz. Więc jeśli odczytałem z Twoich listów coś, czego tam nie było, przepraszam. Ale muszę komuś o tym powiedzieć, a tu nie ma nikogo, kogo by to obchodziło, nawet jeśli bym im o tym powiedział._

_To nie pierwsza moja bezsenna noc. To dopiero druga czy trzecia wizja, ale w inne noce mam okropne sny o Syriuszu albo o cmentarzu. Czasami mam sny, że ty, Ron, czy ktokolwiek inny zginął w Ministerstwie. Jakoś mi się nie wydaje, żeby czekolada przy tym pomogła. A chciałbym, żeby pomogła._

_A może wcale bym tego nie chciał. Sama myśl o czekoladzie wywraca mój żołądek na lewą stronę. Ostatnio wiele razy mnie to spotkało. Jest tak źle, że w ogóle ledwo jem. Wiem, że jeśli zjem za dużo, to po prostu wszystko zwrócę. Jestem pewien, że sporo straciłem na wadze. Tu nikt tego nie zauważa. Nie wiem, czy to przez to, że noszę ubrania o parę rozmiarów za duże, czy po prostu mają mnie zbyt głęboko gdzieś, żeby się tym zainteresować._

_Sam nie wiem, czego się mam po tobie spodziewać w związku z tą sytuacją. Jakoś mi się nie wydaje, że jest cokolwiek, co mogłabyś zrobić. Jest jak jest. W Twoich listach wydawało się, że chcesz o tym wiedzieć. I mam nadzieję, że może zrozumiesz choć część tego, co czuję. Może, nie wiem, znajdziesz dla mnie jakiś cudowny lek. Może uda Ci się namówić bliźniaków, żeby stworzyli cukierki „Wesoły Harry". Wiem, mogłyby być o smaku piwa kremowego. Myślisz, że mogłoby im się udać?_

_Nie wiem, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Może pisanie tego jest błędem? Teraz, gdy to wszystko jest już na papierze, czuję się trochę głupio. To znaczy, narzekam na parę głupich snów i brak apetytu. Co, zmieniam się w Malfoya? Powinienem sobie z tym poradzić. Wszyscy tego ode mnie oczekują. Odsyłają mnie tu co roku, mimo, że nienawidzę tego miejsca. I po prostu mam sobie z tym poradzić. W zeszłym roku, widziałem na własne oczy, jak zabijano Cedrika. A potem zmuszono mnie do pomocy przy __jego__ powrocie i do walki z nim. A gdy wracam do szkoły, jakiś popieprzony facet próbuje mnie wykończyć. I co potem dostaję? Uścisk od Twojej mamy, worek złota i POWRÓT TUTAJ! Niemal się kompletnie załamałem w zeszłym roku, ale wątpię, że ktokolwiek to zauważył. Dlaczego nikt tego nie zauważył?_

_Tego właśnie chcę, Ginny. Żeby ktoś zauważył. I może to właśnie dlatego piszę do Ciebie ten list. Myślę, że ty to zauważyłaś. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, bo jeśli nie, to po prostu kompletnie poprzewracało mi się w głowie. Zaczynam myśleć, że to zły pomysł. Może nie powinienem podejmować takich decyzji, jak wylewanie na list, co mi leży na wątrobie, po trzech godzinach snu. Zakończę już ten list i od razu wyślę Hedwigę, zanim wybiję sobie ten pomysł z głowy. Gdy Cię następnym razem zobaczę, będę okropnie zażenowany. Obiecaj mi, że będziemy udawać, że tego listu nie było._

_Harry_

Gdy Ginny skończyła czytać, łzy spływały jej po twarzy. _Och, Harry, proszę, proszę powiedz, że to wszystko_ – modliła się w myślach. _Proszę, powiedz, że nic przede mną nie ukrywasz. To wystarczająco okropne._

Widząc jej łzy, Hedwiga podeszła bliżej, a Ginny nieświadomie wyciągnęła dłoń, aby pogłaskać ptaka.

- Widziałaś, jak mu tam jest, prawda? Wiesz, że potrzebuje mojej pomocy? Nie martw się, Hedwigo, jakoś mu pomożemy.

Przysięgając sobie w duchu, że znajdzie sposób, żeby pomóc Harry'emu, w końcu wygrzebała się z łóżka. Włożyła list do szuflady, po czym ubrała się. Gdy opuszczała pokój, powiedziała Hedwidze, że może tu zostać przez jakiś czas, zanim wróci do Harry'ego.

- Nie powinien być sam zbyt długo, prawda? Nie musisz czekać na moją odpowiedź. Wyślę później coś przez Świnkę albo Errola. Powodzenia, Hedwigo.

Gdy Ginny wyszła z pomieszczenia, Hedwiga otworzyła szufladę szafki. Potem podniosła z kosza brudną koszulkę i zawiesiła ją na półotwartej szufladzie. Po ukończeniu zadania, wyskoczyła za okno i poleciała do domu, w którym była teraz najbardziej potrzebna.

Ginny spotkała Molly Weasley w salonie.

- Mamo, możemy porozmawiać?

Molly przestała dziergać i podniosła wzrok.

- Och, chwila zbliżenia matki i córki! Czekałam na jedną z nich. Co się stało, Ginny? Problemy z chłopcami? Czy ten chłopak – Darin mu chyba na imię – robi ci problemy?

Ginny spojrzała na matkę z irytacją.

- Mamo, proszę, powiedz, że to nie było na serio.

- Przepraszam kochanie, twoi bracia wrzucili mi do porannej herbatki trochę swojego Roztrzepium. Zapewnili mnie, że efekty niedługo przejdą. Powiedz, co się dzieje. Zrobię wszystko, co mogę, żeby się kontrolować.

Ginny oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła.

- Cóż, pisałam tego lata z Harrym. Wiedziałaś o tym, prawda? Dostałam od niego list dziś rano. Mamo, myślę, że nie radzi sobie najlepiej. Opowiedział mi parę rzeczy i martwię się o niego. Powiedział, że ma kłopoty z jedzeniem i z zasypianiem. Nikt do niego nie zagląda? Kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy ktoś z nim rozmawiał?

Molly spojrzała na córkę i wskazała, żeby usiadła obok niej na kanapie.

- Przykro mi, kochanie, ale chyba nikt u niego nie był. Wiem, że co trzy dni wysyłał listy, ale zawsze były krótkie. Pani Figg mówiła, że nie wychodził zbyt dużo z domu. Naprawdę ma problemy z jedzeniem? Myślisz, że jeśli wysłałabym mu jego ulubione słodycze, pomogłoby to?

- Och, mamo, myślę, że to świetny pomysł. Jego list po prostu był taki smutny. Może moglibyśmy go odwiedzić? Myślę, że bardzo by się ucieszył. Może udałoby się zabrać też Rona i Hermionę. A może wyszlibyśmy gdzieś z tej jego nory? Wiesz, jakieś wyjście na miasto, żeby przez chwilę zapomniał o problemach.

Molly chwyciła ręce córki.

- Ginny, zwolnij. Przesadzasz. – Nienawidziła zawodzić swojej córki, ale chciała być realistką. – Przykro mi, ale nikt nie może odwiedzić Harry'ego. To nie byłoby bezpieczne. Wiesz, że nie możemy wywoływać podejrzeń co do jego miejsca pobytu. A osłony wokół domu jego krewnych chronią tylko jego, nikogo innego. – Zamyśliła się na moment. – Powiem ci coś. Poinformuję Zakon o twoich zmartwieniach na następnym spotkaniu. Może w końcu uda mi się przekonać Albusa, że już czas, żeby Harry wrócił do domu.

Ginny spojrzała matce w oczy.

- Myślę, że to nie wystarczy. Będę nadal do niego pisać. Wiem co nieco na temat tego, przez co przechodzi. Muszę mu pomóc, mamo. Powiem ci, gdy będę wysyłać kolejny list, wyślesz mu swoje słodycze.

Molly uśmiechnęła się.

- To wspaniały pomysł. Zanim uciekniesz, jest coś, o czym chciałabyś porozmawiać? Jacyś inni chłopcy, z którymi tego lata pisałaś?

Ginny zaczerwieniła się lekko, zastanawiając się, czy jej matka wiedziała o jej rzekomym romansie z Deanem.

- Nic, o czym warto rozmawiać. Pójdę do lasu, nazbieram trochę orzeszków koszałkowych. Możesz dodać je do swoich ciasteczek dla Harry'ego. Dzięki, mamo.

Dała mamie całusa w policzek, wzięła koszyk i wyszła z domu. Molly patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, po czym wstała i poszła pozbierać brudne ubrania do wyprania.

Gdy weszła do pokoju Ginny, zauważyła jakieś ubrania wiszące na szufladzie szafki. Gdy je podniosła, zobaczyła list. Spojrzała przez okno w kierunku lasu. Wiedziała, że Ginny nie wróci przynajmniej przez godzinę. Powinna szanować prywatność Harry'ego, przecież nie napisał listu do niej. Ale zmartwienia Ginny nie wyglądały na bezpodstawne. Jej córka była rozsądna. Jeśli mówi, że Harry potrzebuje pomocy, to tak jest. Jako osoba, której najbliżej było do rodzica dla tego biednego chłopaka, musiała coś zrobić. Wyciągnęła list i zaczęła czytać. Gdy skończyła, jak jej córka, miała łzy w oczach. Wzięła z biurka Ginny kawałek pergaminu i szybko skopiowała treść listu. Włożyła list z powrotem do szuflady i zamknęła ją, po czym schowała kopię. Przekaże ją Albusowi przy najbliższej okazji.

Ginny czekała do późna z napisaniem listu do Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że musi odpowiedzieć ostrożnie, bo Harry niewątpliwie żałował jego wysłania. Jeśli odpowiedziałaby zbyt szybko, mógłby pomyśleć, że ona myśli, że nie jest sobie w stanie z niczym poradzić. Jeśli czekałaby zbyt długo, mógłby pomyśleć, że właściwie jej to nie obchodziło. A jeśli powie coś nie tak, może przestać do niej pisać. Od razu skierowała się po kolacji do swojego pokoju, a jej matka o dziwo zwolniła ją z sprzątania po posiłku. Najpierw napisała szybko list o Hermionie. Nie zdradziła jej sekretów Harry'ego, ale napisała, że w końcu udało jej się do niego dotrzeć i otwiera się przed nią. Opisała też obszernie, co tego lata robił Ron, żeby zobaczyć, jaką otrzyma odpowiedź. Napisała też szybką notkę do Deana, a gdy to robiła, uświadomiła sobie, że jej listy do Harry'ego były dużo dłuższe i bardziej osobiste. Wyciągnęła kolejną kartkę pergaminu i zaczęła pisać.

To był najbardziej osobisty list, jaki kiedykolwiek napisała. Przelała w niego swoje serce. Opisała swoje doświadczenia z lata po jej pierwszym roku, swoje koszmary, które wtedy ją dręczyły, i wyznała, że wciąż je miewa. Przyznała, że były chwile, gdy czuła się, że nie potrafi żyć ze swoimi wyrzutami sumienia. Tylko rozmowa z rodziną jej pomogła i właśnie to potrzebował zrobić – znaleźć kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Zakończyła prośbą, żeby obiecał jej, że porozmawia z kimś przy pierwszej okazji, zanim jego smutek i poczucie winy doprowadzą do tego, że zrobi coś, czego później będzie żałował.

Zanim wysłała list, odczekała do rana – musiała najpierw upiec z mamą ciasteczka dla Harry'ego. Gdy paczka była gotowa, Molly zaczarowała list, żeby tylko osoba, do której był zaadresowany, mogła go odczytać. Molly wzięła paczkę i listy (Ron też jeden napisał) i teleportowała się do domu pani Figg. Figgy, jak na nią mówiono, obiecała, że osobiście dostarczy paczkę, gdy tylko skończy doglądać kotów.

* * *

Gdy Harry usłyszał, że przyszedł ktoś do niego, był lekko zaniepokojony. Nikt nie miał tu przychodzić. Mając w głębokim poważaniu, co może sobie pomyśleć jego ciotka, wyciągnął różdżkę i podszedł do drzwi.

Ciotka Petunia stała obok pani Figg z kwaśną miną na twarzy.

- Odłóż ten przyrząd, gdy drzwi są otwarte, chłopcze. I załatw to szybko, nie lubię tego _gatunku _w moim domu.

Najwyraźniej ciotka pamiętała, że pani Figg miała coś wspólnego z atakiem dementorów.

Staruszka obruszyła się.

- To nie zajmie nawet minuty twojego czasu, Petunio. Mam paczkę dla Harry'ego od jego przyjaciół. Powiedzieli mi, żeby ci przekazać, że „Ronowi naprawdę odjęło rozum", cokolwiek to znaczy. – Spojrzała na niego krytycznie. – Dbaj o siebie, Harry. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko zobaczeniu cię na zewnątrz tego lata.

Pani Figg podała mu paczkę i wyszła.

Harry szybko wrócił do pokoju z paczką w ręce, zanim jego ciotka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wiadomość, która dla pani Figg nic nie znaczyła, upewniła go, że paczka była od Ginny. Tylko ona powiedziałaby coś takiego. Otworzył pudełko i zobaczył dwa listy oraz talerzyk pełen ciastek. Na talerzyku była notka od pani Weasley, w której napisała, że ma nadzieję, że dobrze sobie radzi i że Ginny nazbierała orzeszków koszałkowych do ciastek i pomogła przy ich pieczeniu. Spróbował jednego z nich. Wciąż były ciepłe i przepyszne.

Przeczytał list od Rona i odłożył na bok. Odpowie na niego później. Zjadł kolejne ciasteczko i spojrzał na list od Ginny. To była jej odpowiedź na jego ostatni list. Czy myśli, że jest kompletnym idiotą? Że mu odbiło? A może go rozumiała, jak już wcześniej zasugerowała? Czy list spowoduje, że poczuje się lepiej, czy może poczuje się jeszcze gorzej, że obarcza ją swoimi problemami? Cóż, jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać.

Usiadł wygodniej na łóżku i zaczął czytać. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę zrozumiał, co czuła Ginny po Komnacie. Nigdy naprawdę nie pomyślał, przez co przeszła. Ale wtedy miał tylko dwanaście lat, a ilu dwunastolatków ma tak głębokie myśli? Teraz już wiedział. Nie miała żadnego magicznego leku na jego problemy - nie miała dla niego cukierków „Szczęśliwy Harry", nie żeby tego oczekiwał. Zamiast tego dała mu nadzieję. Nadzieję, że będzie lepiej. Że musi po prostu jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. A potem poprosiła go, żeby jej obiecał, że z kimś porozmawia „zanim powie albo zrobi coś, czego później będzie żałował". _Czy ona wie, o czym myślałem?_ Czy może jej to obiecać? Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, to wiąże się to z jej dotrzymaniem. Ale czy to aż tak dużo? Czy nie był jej winien tej jednej obietnicy? Zawdzięczał jej dużo więcej. Dotrzyma obietnicy i porozmawia z kimś, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, bez względu na to, jak trudne może się to okazać.

Kolejne kilka dni zleciało bardzo szybko. Odpisał Ginny, dołączając obietnicę, że „szczerze porozmawia z dorosłą osobą, której będzie na nim zależało i która będzie mogła mu pomóc". Wiedział, że to automatycznie wyłącza z listy potencjalnych kandydatów na rozmówcę nie tylko jego ciotkę i wuja, ale także ludzi pokroju Mundungusa, czy jeszcze gorzej, Snape'a. Od tego momentu tematy ich listów znów stały się luźne. Ginny wciąż żartowała na temat Rona, opowiadała, co u reszty Weasleyów, i oczywiście, cały czas wplatała coś o bliźniakach. Teraz stwierdziła, że musieli znaleźć „mistyczny worek pieniędzy", jak to nazywała, w Ekspresie Hogwart. Planowała znalezienie takiego samemu, każdy z tych planów był jeszcze bardziej ekstrawagancki od poprzednich. Hedwiga, Świnka i Errol wymijali się w powietrzu z coraz to częstszymi listami.

Co dziwne, uczucia Harry'ego przez ten czas były bardzo zmienne i nieprzewidywalne. Odkąd podzielił się tak osobistymi myślami z Ginny, zauważył, że w ciągu dnia częściej miewa chwile, gdy czuł się prawie normalnie. Prawie, bo nie był już do końca pewien, czy pamięta, jak to jest normalnie. Najlepiej się czuł, gdy pisał lub otrzymywał listy, od Ginny bądź innych jego przyjaciół. Ale amplituda tych dobrych chwil i tych złych była wprost gigantyczna. Za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszony do przebywania z wujem w jednym pomieszczeniu, który wypowiada się na jego temat jakby jego w ogóle tam nie było, miał właśnie takie złe chwile. Miało to niezbyt przyjemny efekt. Przypominało mu to o tym, jak nisko cenił go jego wuj, oraz o tym, że Stworek miał o nim prawdopodobnie podobne mniemanie. To z kolei przypominało mu, że jego ojciec chrzestny nie żyje, przez Stworka oraz jego własny błąd. Czasami, gdy siedział pogrążony w smutnych rozmyślaniach w swoim pokoju, myślał o wyjęciu stłuczonego lusterka ze swojego kufra, ale zawsze tą myśl odpychał.

Wciąż miał problemy z zasypianiem i z jedzeniem. Prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz, która naprawdę się poprawiła, to była jego relacja z kuzynem. Dudley zrobił taki postęp, że zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym jak z osobą, a nie workiem treningowym. Jednego wieczoru rozmawiali nawet o dziewczynach. Była to bardzo dziwna rozmowa, ale także było jej najbliżej do normalnej rozmowy nastolatków.

Jak dotąd, najgorsze przygnębienie Harry'ego miało miejsce rano, osiemnastego lipca, gdy do jego pokoju przyleciała nieznana sowa. Harry właśnie wrócił od wdowy, do której zanosił ciasto (kolejne przekupstwo ciotki Petunii), gdy ją zauważył. Obejrzał ostrożnie kopertę, po czym odwiązał ją. Była z Proroka Codziennego. Nie wiedząc, czego mogliby od niego chcieć, opadł na krzesło za biurkiem i otworzył list.

_Panie Potter,_

_Prorok Codzienny, pańska gazeta dostarczająca zawsze najważniejsze i najświeższe wiadomości z czarodziejskiego świata, z całym szacunkiem prosi pana o wywiad. Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo ma prawo poznać pańskie zdanie na temat pośmiertnego uniewinnienia Syriusza Blacka, który jak pan wie, został uznany przez Departament Życia i Śmierci za zmarłego dnia piętnastego lipca tego roku. Proszę o odpowiedź z załączeniem czasu i miejsca, który najbardziej odpowiadałby panu na spotkanie z naszym reporterem. Zdjęcia opcjonalne._

_Oczekuję pańskiej odpowiedzi,_

_Richard Woolsey, Korespondent Naczelny._

Harry z zaskoczenia upuścił list. Syriusza uznano za zmarłego? Został uniewinniony? I musiał o tym usłyszeć od Proroka Codziennego? Harry'emu wydawało się, że czas stanął w miejscu. Mogło minąć pięć minut lub pięć godzin, zanim do Harry'ego dotarło, że Hedwiga, Świnka i inna nieznana sowa czekały na jego biurku z listami przywiązanymi do nóg. Odwiązał listy i przeczytał je, nieświadom tego, co w ogóle robi. Pani Weasley, Ron, Hermiona i nawet profesor Lupin napisali do niego listy, żeby przekazać mu wieści. Ale było już za późno. Harry usłyszał to z najgorszego w jego mniemaniu źródła. Nie odpowiedział na żaden z listów. Odesłał wszystkie sowy nawet bez żadnej nagrody. Hedwiga cicho zahukała i usiadła na poręczy łóżka, obserwując swojego właściciela.

Harry nie opuścił pokoju przez resztę dnia, pomijając szybkie wyjście za potrzebą. Nic nie jadł, odrzucił nawet nocną wizytę Dudleya. Do krainy żywych powrócił dopiero kolejnego dnia. Z nikim nie rozmawiał, ale odchwaścił ogród, jak kazała mu ciotka. Tego wieczoru Harry zmywał naczynia po obiedzie będąc myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Z transu wyrwał go dzwonek telefonu i dotarło do niego, że przez jakiś czas trzymał w ręce nóż, który miał wytrzeć. Odłożył nóż i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zaczynał się martwić o to, co się z nim działo. Zdecydował, że musi zrobić coś na poprawę nastroju, więc wziął do ręki ostatni list Ginny.

Wyprostował go i przeczytał po raz kolejny. Tym razem zauważył sam list, a nie jego treść. Pismo było całkiem ładne – kształtne i czytelne. Pergamin miał jakiś lekki zapach, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować, ale przywodził na myśl chwile na świeżym powietrzu. W rogu znajdowała się plama z trawy, zupełnie jakby leżała na ziemi, gdy to pisała.

Jego myśli powędrowały do Ginny, gdy wyobrażał ją sobie, leżącą pod ulubionym drzewem na podwórzu Nory. Prawdopodobnie przygryzała koniec pióra, gdy zastanawiała się, co napisać dalej. Przez lata z pewnością dorosła. I jeśli miał być szczery, to również jej ciało nabrało kształtów. Ginny była idealną kombinacją dobrego wyglądu i zachowań typowej chłopczycy. Była mądra, nie będąc jednocześnie pompatyczną jak Percy. I miała większe jaja niż niejeden facet, co było niewątpliwie niezbędne w jego towarzystwie. Tak, Ginny Weasley nie była już małą dziewczynką, niezależnie od tego, co mógł mówić Ron. Niestety ostatnio wyglądała na już zajętą. A może nie? W jej ostatnim liście było widać, że między nią a Deanem nie ma na razie nic poważnego. Może gdy odpisze, powinien ją o to spytać.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Orzechy koszałkowe rosną tylko w magicznych lasach o powierzchni mniejszej niż 20 hektarów. Są niebieskie, mają kształt kół ratunkowych, i smakują jak kurczak (żartuję, smakują jak migdały). Moje dzieci je uwielbiają. Richard Woolsey to postać z serialu "Gwiezdne wrota", której osobowość pasowała mi do tego idioty z Proroka, a poza tym pomyślałam, że jego nazwisko brzmi brytyjsko. Tytuł tego rozdziału początkowo miał być tytułem tej historii. Pomyślałam, że będzie tu pasował, bo nie ma wątpliwości, że lato Harry'ego nie idzie tak perfekcyjnie jak Jo to sobie wymarzyła. Naprawdę jest takie miasto jak Perfection, znajduje się w Karolinie Północnej, w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nigdy tam nie byłam, ale słyszałam, że jest perfekcyjne._

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Miasto Perfection przetłumaczyłem na polski, żeby uniknąć rozdwojenia językowego, więc odłóżcie te noże, powoli, tak, a teraz dziesięć głębokich oddechów. No bo kto będzie wam tłumaczył, jak mnie tu zlinczujecie?_

_A w następnym rozdziale:_

_- Spotkanie Zakonu,_

_- Harry'ego ciąg dalszy i ciekawszy._


	5. Wola to moc

Ponura grupa zebrała się w salonie numeru 12 przy Grimmauld Place. Lupin kilka dni temu powiadomił dyrektora, że ma testament Syriusza. Na dziś zaplanowano spotkanie tych członków Zakonu, którzy mogli być zawarci w testamencie, bądź byli związani emocjonalnie z Harrym. Oprócz Lupina i Albusa, pojawili się Molly i Arthur Weasley (ze względu na Harry'ego) oraz Tonks, reprezentująca rodzinę Syriusza. Wystarczająco już ciemny i ponury dom wydawał się naturalnym miejscem na odbycie czytania.

Wcześniej zadecydowano, że Harry nie powinien być obecny przy pierwszym czytaniu. Mimo, że wątpliwe było, żeby Syriusz zawarł w swoim testamencie jakieś poufne informacje dotyczące Zakonu, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. A Syriusz do najpoważniejszych ludzi się nie zaliczał. Harry potrzebował teraz delikatności, nie bezcelowej próby zastosowania czarnego humoru. Gdy już będą wiedzieć, co jest w testamencie, będą mogli zadecydować, co i jak powiedzieć Harry'emu.

Na szczęście w testamencie nie było listu do Harry'ego. Można by pomyśleć, że taki list byłby dobrym pomysłem, większość dorosłych, która znała Harry'ego, wiedziała lepiej. Jeśli połowa ich podejrzeń dotycząca Harry'ego była prawdziwa, jakikolwiek list od Syriusza, nieważne jak niewinnie napisany, najprawdopodobniej posłałby chłopaka w przepaść wyrzutów sumienia i gniewu.

Zanim odczytano testament, Remus Lupin przekazał ostatnie informacje o Harrym. Chłopak wysyłał swoje listy co trzy dni, jak oczekiwano, i wciąż były krótkie, pozbawione emocji. Były to machinalnie pisane listy typu „Wciąż tutaj, karmią mnie" albo „Miałem dobry dzień, Dursleyów dziś nie było w domu". Pani Figg nadal obserwowała Harry'ego i wciąż była zawiedziona. Zauważyła, że wyglądał, jakby stracił trochę na wadze, ale przy tych absurdalnie ogromnych ubraniach, które nosił, naprawdę ciężko było to stwierdzić.

Tak więc, o pierwszej piętnaście w deszczowe popołudnie dwudziestego lipca, Ostatnia Wola i Testament Syriusza Blacka, który został pięć dni wcześniej oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego, została otwarta. Testament był właściwie dosyć prosty i dosadny, miał mniej niż jedną stronę. Wszystko przeszło na Harry'ego: dom, skarbiec, skrzat, wszystko. Nawet jego stary, zaufany motocykl, oczywiście jeśli tylko uda się go znaleźć. Wszystko, to znaczy, poza tym, co najbardziej cenił: jego opieką nad jednym nastolatkiem o nazwisku Harry Potter.

W tym konkretnym przypadku jego życzenie było wyraźne. Czy zaskoczyło zebranych? Za mało powiedziane. Syriusz poprosił, że jeśli umrze przed siedemnastymi urodzinami Harry'ego, żeby opiekę nad Harrym objął Albus Dumbledore. Jego wypowiedź brzmiała: „Albus Dumbledore jest jedynym czarodziejem zdolnym utrzymać Harry'ego przy życiu i nauczyć go wszystkiego, co musi wiedzieć, aby przeżyć. Jeśli zostanę zabity, lub jeszcze gorzej, pocałowany, to znaczy, że wojna przybiera na sile i już nie możemy ciągle ukrywać Harry'ego". Wyszło na to, że Syriusz jednak potrafi być czasami poważny.

Po dosyć burzliwej dyskusji, podczas której Molly Weasley przynajmniej dwa razy została doprowadzona do łez i wszyscy byli pewnie, że raz usłyszeli warczenie wilka, Albus ustąpił i powiedział, zostanie opiekunem Harry'ego, ale tylko z tytułu. Harry zostanie u Dursleyów do szesnastego sierpnia, żeby wykorzystać ochronę, jaką daje mu krew jego matki. Potem zostanie przeniesiony na Grimmauld Place, żeby spędzić ostatnie dwa tygodnie wakacji z Weasleyami, Hermioną i Remusem, który stanowczo się wyraził, że jako ostatni żyjący najbliższy przyjaciel ojca Harry'ego, powinien być trochę bliżej niego. Albus będzie miał decydujące zdanie we wszystkich ważnych sprawach, ale codzienne sprawy pozostawi Molly i Remusowi. Fakt o jego opiece miał zostać zatajony, więc wszyscy obecni podjęli Behatańską Tajemnicę, aby nie mogli rozmawiać o tym z nikim, kto nie znał tego sekretu. Nie było to aż tak skuteczne jak Wieczysta Przysięga, ale również nie aż tak niebezpieczne. A poza tym Albus Dumbledore nigdy nie byłby w stanie poprosić kogokolwiek o zawarcie tak mrocznej przysięgi.

Gdy rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy, Molly wyszła do kuchni, aby zrobić herbatę i poprosiła, żeby Albus jej pomógł. Gdy tylko znalazła się w kuchni, postawiła czajnik na kuchence, po czym usiadła przy stole, wskazując, żeby Albus zrobił to samo. Dyrektor spokojnie czekał, aż Molly rozpocznie rozmowę, która na pewno będzie bardzo ważna. Jako matka siedmiorga dzieci, Molly Weasley wiedziała, kiedy coś jest błahostką, a kiedy jest poważne. Nigdy nie zajmowałaby czasu Albusa takimi błahostkami.

W końcu się odezwała.

- Ginny zaczęła pisać do Harry'ego na początku lata, najwyraźniej na prośbę Hermiony Granger. Obie zgodziły się, że biorąc pod uwagę historię Ginny, będzie ona najlepszą osobą, żeby pomóc Harry'emu.

- Bardzo mądra decyzja – zgodził się Albus. – Jestem zaskoczony, że żaden z nas dorosłych o tym nie pomyślał.

Molly zgodziła się z nim.

- Większość dorosłych wciąż widzi Ginny jako jedenastolatkę, która była opętana przez Voldemorta. Ginny to silna dziewczyna, która sporo się nauczyła z tego, co przeszła i nie popełni takiego samego błędu po raz drugi. – Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na swoje dłonie, żeby Albus nie zobaczył jej zawstydzenia. – Sama o tym zapomniałam w zeszłym roku, gdy upierałam się, że żadne z dzieci nie powinno wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Może po prostu chciałam jakoś zaprzeczyć faktowi, że oni, w szczególności Harry i Ginny, już nie są niewinnymi, małymi dziećmi. Krytykowałam Syriusza, ale teraz widzę, że być może robił dobrze. Jak mogłoby się to potoczyć, gdybyśmy bardziej zaufali Harry'emu? Te dzieci pokazały nam, że czy się nam to podoba czy nie, zawsze będą z tym związane. Zresztą jak moglibyśmy oczekiwać czegoś innego od Harry'ego?

- Harry i ja już przedyskutowaliśmy niefortunne decyzje podjęte w zeszłym roku. Przeprosiłem go serdecznie i obiecałem, że odtąd będę bardziej otwarty – odparł Albus.

Molly spytała w myślach samą siebie, czy aby na pewno zrobiła dobrze. Gdy zbierała brudne ubrania, zauważyła ten list, przeczytała go i skopiowała. Wiedząc, że jest to zbyt ważne, aby to zignorować, podjęła decyzję i przesunęła kopię po stole w stronę Albusa. Gdy podniósł go, żeby go przeczytać, wstała i podeszła do barku. Wyciągnęła Ognistą Whisky Ogdena i dwa kieliszki, po czym powróciła do stołu i odczekała, aż Albus przeczyta list. Patrzyła, jak z jego oczu zniknęły iskierki, a jego twarz zaczęła tężeć. Nalała trunku do szklaneczek i podsunęła jedną z nich Albusowi, gdy odłożył list na stół. Spojrzeli sobie krótko w oczy, po czym unieśli kieliszki i wypili trunek. Teraz byli gotowi, żeby zacząć rozmowę.

Zażarty matczyny instynkt ścierał się z wiekowym dyrektorem.

- Tego chłopaka trzeba zabrać od tych ludzi jak najszybciej. Tego lata nie będę akceptowała żadnych twoich wymówek, Albusie. Albo to przygotujesz i zrobisz, albo sama tam pójdę i go stamtąd wyciągnę.

- Rozumiem twoją troskę, Molly, szczególnie w świetle tego najbardziej niepokojącego listu. Ale ochrona, którą dostarcza mu krew…

- Albusie, ten list został napisany przed wiadomością o Syriuszu – wtrąciła Molly, nie dając mu skończyć. – Przed, Albusie. Jeśli tak się wtedy czuł, to jak musi się czuć teraz? Co mu daje ochrona krwi, jeśli niebezpieczeństwo jest w domu? Co jeśli coś mu się stanie, gdy tam będzie? Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdybym nic nie zrobiła. – Molly sięgnęła przez stół i złapała jego dłonie, patrząc mu w oczy. – On potrzebuje pomocy, Albusie. Potrzebuje rodziny; potrzebuje domu. Nawet się nie waż mówić, że jest w domu. To miejsce nie jest dla niego żadnym domem i dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Molly, chyba nie sugerujesz, że Harry może mieć myśli samobójcze? – spytał Albus z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie. Potrząsnął głową. – Myślę, że trochę przesadzasz. Zgadzam się, że to, co Harry napisał, nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, ale przecież on zawsze był dużo bardziej wytrzymały niż większość ludzi.

- Więc taki był zeszłego lata, Albusie? Wytrzymały? Wydaje mi się że raczej przypominam sobie chłopaka, który był wkurzony na cały świat – fuknęła Molly.

- Jeszcze raz zgadzam się z tobą, że nie poradziliśmy sobie najmądrzej z sytuacją zeszłego lata. Powinniśmy posłuchać Syriusza, gdy mówił, żebyśmy przestali traktować Harry'ego jak dziecko. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

- Dokładnie, Albusie. Nadszedł czas, żebyśmy zaczęli uczyć się na błędach. Gdy odwiedzisz Harry'ego, będziesz musiał zrobić coś więcej niż tylko z nim porozmawiać. Musisz go wysłuchać. – Molly przerwała na chwilę, starając się przywrócić swój temperament i ton głosu do racjonalnych wartości. – Albusie, chcę, żebyś jeszcze raz przemyślał jego przeniesienie do Nory. Wiem, że myślisz, że Grimmauld Place jest bezpieczniejsze, ale możemy zabezpieczyć Norę dla niego. Możemy rzucić na nią Zaklęcie Fideliusa – cokolwiek będzie potrzebne.

Albus musiał się nie zgodzić.

- Molly, nie mogę na coś takiego pozwolić. Co z Percym? Co jeśli Charlie będzie chciał zaprosić do domu przyjaciela? Nie zapominajmy też, że współpracownicy Artura muszą mieć z nim kontakt. Ale muszę przyznać, że nie jesteś pierwszą tego lata osobą, która rozmawia ze mną na temat stanu Harry'ego. – Ścisnął teraz lekko dłonie Molly własnymi. – Obiecam ci coś. Odłożę podróż, którą zaplanowałem i jutro odwiedzę Harry'ego, żeby przedyskutować z nim testament. Gdy tam będę, dowiem się, w jakim dokładnie jest stanie. Jeśli odczuję, że jest z nim źle, przyspieszę termin przeniesienia go tutaj. Rozumiem, że będziesz mogła się tu przenieść pierwszego sierpnia?

- Och, Albusie, wprowadziłabym się tu jutro, gdyby znaczyło to, że Harry może być z nami. Pierwszy sierpnia nie jest tym, czego bym chciała, ale jeśli to wszystko, co możesz zrobić, pasuje mi to. – Przetarła oczy, mimo, że nie płakała. – Dziękuję, Albusie. Teraz wiem, że zrobisz co trzeba, widzę, jak bardzo ci na nim zależy. On ma w sobie to coś – wkrada się do naszych serc. Ufam, że zrobisz to, co ci podpowie twoje serce.

Molly wstała i zajęła się w końcu przygotowywaniem herbaty, na którą wszyscy w salonie czekali.

Gdy opuściła kuchnię z pełną tacą, Albus został tam jeszcze przez kilka chwil. Co jeśli z Harrym było aż tak źle, jak obawiała się tego Molly? Musiał raz na zawsze zdecydować, jak bardzo zaangażowany będzie w życie Harry'ego. Nalał sobie kolejną szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky. Miał sporo do przemyślenia i podejrzewał, że ma na to dosyć mało czasu.

* * *

Później tego samego wieczora, Harry otrzymał krótką notkę od profesora Dumbledore'a proszącą o „zaszczyt odwiedzin w przyszły wieczór w jego domu". Dodatkowo poprosił, żeby na notkę nie odpowiadać, więc tak Harry zrobił. Nie był pewien, co myśleć. Wiedział, że Ginny nie zdradziłaby jego zaufania, ale nie potrafił pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, co mogłoby przyciągnąć tu dyrektora, chyba że miało to coś wspólnego z wieściami o Syriuszu. Miał raczej nadzieję, że tak nie jest.

Tej nocy Harry zapadł w kłopotliwy sen. Obudził się kilka godzin później z kolejnego złego snu. Nie chcąc wracać do łóżka, rozejrzał się po pokoju, żeby zająć czymś swój umysł. Wiedział, że Hermiona na takie okazje polecała czytanie, ale szkolne książki mu w tym nie pomogą. Były o magii, a magia kojarzyła mu się ze szkołą, a ta z zeszłym rokiem. Rozglądając się desperacko po pokoju, obejrzał książki, które znalazł kilka dnie wcześniej na regale w sypialni dla gości. Stwierdził, że można je bezpiecznie pożyczyć, bo jego ciotka zwykle nie wchodzi do tego pokoju.

Podniósł losową książkę i zaczął czytać. „Rzezimieszek z Exmoor" brzmiał dosyć ciekawie, mogło to naprawdę zająć jego umysł. Godzinę później, Harry wiedział już, że pomylił się co do gatunku książki. Jeśli ktokolwiek zobaczyłby, że ją czyta, byłby zawstydzony ponad wszelką miarę. Ale wszyscy inni już spali i spać będą jeszcze przez kilka godzin. A poza tym, książka pozwoliła mu zapomnieć o problemach, i faktycznie zajęła jego wyobraźnię. Okazało się, że nie chciał w ogóle jej odkładać. Może to miało coś wspólnego z główną bohaterką, Nicolą. Wydawała się znajoma – niezbyt wysoka, szczupła, miała rude włosy i głębokie, brązowe oczy. Gdy czytał, zaczął wstawiać Ginny na miejsce Nicoli, a siebie zamiast tytułowego rzezimieszka.

Harry zauważył również, że gdy czytał, działo się coś innego, i był zadowolony, że Hedwiga wyleciała na łowy. Przesunął się, żeby było mu wygodniej, i zaczął czytać pewien konkretny fragment. „Przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego, spotkała jego język w delikatnym, zmysłowym tańcu. Jego druga dłoń wślizgnęła się pod jej płaszcz i chwyciła jej pierś… Jego palce masowały ją i pieściły… Jego dłoń opuściła jej pierś i Ginny jęknęła lekko w proteście… ale Harry przesunął ją w dół… Został nagrodzony, gdy Ginny uniosła dłoń i zaczęła rozpinać… Przebiegający przez nią głód, ogniste pożądanie… delikatnym, pieszczącym ruchem…" Dłoń Harry'ego wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. _Ginny_, jęknął.

Później, gdy znów był w łóżku, zobaczył książkę leżącą na podłodze. Podniósł ją i włożył pod materac. Być może będzie chciał ją znów _przeczytać_. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony swoimi działaniami tej nocy. Ostatnio nie odczuwał _tych uczuć, _co nie wydawało mu się normalne, więc był zadowolony, że _stanął _na wysokości zadania. _Kolejna rzecz, za którą będę musiał podziękować Ginny_. Jego ostatnią myślą, zanim zasnął, było, że może jednak lepiej, żeby Ginny się nie dowiedziała, jak pomogła mu przy tym konkretnym problemie.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_Będę wyjaśniać wszystkie zaklęcia/eliksiry na dole rozdziału, więc jeśli coś będzie niejasne, tutaj możecie szukać rozwiązania._

_Behatańska Tajemnica - obetnica dochowania sekretu. Nie można rozmawiać o zatajonej informacji z osobą, która jej nie zna bez ważnej przyczyny. Nie aż tak skuteczne jak Wieczysta Przysięga, ale również nie aż tak niebiezpieczne. Ze staroangielskiego "behatan" - obietnica._

_"Rzezimieszek z Exmoor" to właściwie książka o tytule "No Other Love" autorstwa Candace Camp. Musiałam zmienić nazwę (Harry nigdy nie wybrałby takiej książki) i opis Nicoli, ale cytaty z książki są dokładne, z tym, że pominięto niektóre części. Zaczyna się na stronie 98, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani._

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

_Gwoli ścisłości, tytuł rozdziału brzmi w oryginale "When there's a will there's a way", co jest angielską wersją przysłowia "Dla chcącego nic trudnego" czy "Chcieć to móc". Jest to również gra słowna, bo "will" znaczy również "wola, testament". Dlatego pozwoliłem sobie zmienić lekko polskie przysłowie na "Wola to moc", bo testament to też "ostatnia wola". _

_Sorry bardzo, że tak długo czekacie między rozdziałami, zwłaszcza że są bardzo krótkie, po prostu ostatnio mam dużo na głowie. Mimo to nie przekroczę ustalonego terminu, czyli tygodnia._

_W następnym rozdziale Albus odwiedzi Harry'ego._


	6. Nie ma to jak w domu, dosłownie

Z góry przepraszam za spam na waszych mailach. Problem najwyraźniej nie był po mojej stronie, tylko coś się pieprzyło z serwerami. Bo o ile na początku byłem pewien, że przez przypadek kliknąłem nie w ten rozdział co trzeba, to po usunięciu wszystkich plików pozostałych po poprzednich opowiadaniach system NADAL (nie wiem skąd, skoro tego pliku dawno tam nie było) wrzucał TEN PLIK. Tak więc usuwałem rozdział i dodawałem go jeszcze raz, do skutku. W końcu się udało.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, ani trochę nie kryjąc swojego wyglądu czarodzieja, podszedł do drzwi numeru czwartego Privet Drive, dokładnie za dwadzieścia pięć dwunasta. Wyszło na to, że nie musiał nawet używać swojego wygaszacza. Gdy tylko postawił stopę na progu, drzwi otworzyły się z potężnym zamachem i został praktycznie wciągnięty do środka.

Ogromny facet, cały czerwony na twarzy, z krzaczastymi wąsami od razu zaczął tyradę.

- Więc to ty prowadzisz _tą szkołę_. Chciałbym teraz powiedzieć, żebyś stąd odszedł i zabrał chłopaka ze sobą. To, że zgodziłem się nie spać tylko po to, żebyś mógł porozmawiać z chłopakiem nie mieści mi się w głowie. Nie możesz skorzystać z telefonu jak normalni ludzie? Rozumiem, że znów coś przeskrobał? W końcu wyleci z tej twojej szkoły? Zawsze wiedziałem, że nic z niego nie wyrośnie. Cóż, jeśli o to chodzi, to nie może tu zostać. Nie, drogi panie, chcemy żeby mały problem zniknął.

Całe szczęście, że Vernon w końcu musiał nabrać powietrza; w innym wypadku Albus prawdopodobnie musiałby stać w drzwiach całą noc.

- Mój dobry człowieku, – Albus czuł iskierki w oczach na to wyraźne nadużycie słowa „dobry" – Harry nie ma żadnych kłopotów. Jestem tu tylko, żeby po raz kolejny złożyć moje kondolencje z powodu śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego i upewnić się, że dobrze się trzyma. Podejrzewam, że mogłem to zrobić za dnia, ale pomyślałem, że może preferowałby pan mniej „zauważalną" porę? Odpowiadając na pańskie pytanie, chciałbym zobaczyć się i porozmawiać z Harrym, stąd pojawiłem się osobiście. Czy poinformuje pan Harry'ego, że tu jestem? Albo może powinienem po prostu pójść do jego sypialni?

To powiedziawszy, Albus szybko wszedł po schodach, do pokoju Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, wpatrując się wiele zamków w drzwiach i dziwną klapę na dole drzwi. Harry musiał go oczekiwać, bo drzwi powoli się otworzyły zanim zdążył zapukać. Pierwszy rzut oka na Harry'ego pokazał to, czego się spodziewał. Niestety. Harry był blady i dużo zbyt chudy, ale to ostatnie powtarzało się co lato. Również niestety.

Albus przywitał się z chłopakiem, jakby jego wygląd nie był w ogóle zaskakujący.

- Dobry wieczór, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że ty, nie tak jak twój wuj, nie masz nic przeciwko późnej porze moich odwiedzin? Mogę wejść?

Harry stanął z boku i otworzył drzwi szerzej.

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Przepraszam za bałagan i za mojego wuja. Proszę, niech pan usiądzie.

Harry usiadł na łóżku, a Albus stanął przy biurku. Gdy do Harry'ego dotarło, że Albus nie zamierza siadać, w końcu spytał:

- Co pana tu sprowadza? Nie żeby nie był pan mile widziany. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej tu pan nie był.

- To nie do końca prawda, Harry. Byłem tu już raz, przed laty, w dzień po Halloween. Nie było to z radosnej okazji. Niestety ta wizyta również nie jest. – Tu Albus zatrzymał się, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku. Zniknął gniew z ich ostatniego spotkania, ale głęboki smutek pozostał. I znów miał dodać jeszcze więcej tego smutku. Zastanawiał się, jak Harry radził sobie z ciężarem, którym tak niedawno został obciążony, i czy to wyjaśnia jego wygląd, ale miał w tej chwili dużo ważniejszą sprawę.

- Harry, wczoraj w Londynie odczytaliśmy testament Syriusza. Pozostawił całe swoje mienie, pośrednio także całe mienie rodu Blacków tobie. To oznacza nie tylko jego skarbiec, ale także jego rodzinny dom i jego zawartość. Myślę, że rozumiesz, że do tego zalicza się pewien skrzat domowy. – Przerwał na chwilę, żeby informacje zdążyły wchłonąć. – Syriusz bardzo cię kochał, Harry. Wiedział, że nie potrzebujesz tych rzeczy, ale chciał ci to dać jako fizyczną reprezentację swojej miłości. Rozumiesz?

Albus wciąż patrzył na Harry'ego, który teraz siedział z podwiniętymi nogami na łóżku.

- Chyba tak. Syriusza nie ma, a ja dostaję jego rzeczy. I to ma wyrównać stratę?

Harry brzmiał spokojnie, ale jego ręce się trzęsły. Spojrzał krótko przez okno, potem z powrotem w dół.

Albus usiadł na łóżku obok Harry'ego.

- Harry, czemu nie spojrzysz mi w oczy? Wiem, że uczyniłem ci wielką krzywdę, co przedyskutowaliśmy w zeszłym miesiącu. Ale z pewnością możesz mi wybaczyć na tyle, żeby na mnie spojrzeć?

Harry podniósł wzrok, ale zamiast patrzeć na dyrektora, skupił się na ścianie naprzeciw niego.

- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu… muszę panu powiedzieć… - Urwał. Teraz, gdy już dotarł do tego punktu, nagle zabrakło mu pewności siebie. Zaryzykował krótkie spojrzenie na dyrektora. – Mogę spytać, cóż, czy naprawdę był pan ze mną szczery tego dnia? Że troszczy się pan o mnie bardziej niż myślę?

Albus nie wiedział, dokąd to zmierza, ale ucieszył się, że Harry chce rozmawiać.

- Tak, Harry, jak najbardziej byłem z tobą szczery. Gdy patrzyłem, jak dorastasz w szkole, zaczynałem widzieć w tobie dużo więcej niż tylko zwykłego ucznia. Byłem dumny z twoich sukcesów i martwiłem się o twoje procesy. Możesz tego nie wiedzieć, ale nigdy nie miałem żony, ani nigdy nie miałem dzieci. Dziwne, że tak wielu z nas, nauczycieli, ma to wspólnego. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Ale wróćmy do sedna; to prawda, że cię kocham, Harry, jak członka mojej rodziny.

Harry roześmiał się, nie był to śmiech ze szczęścia, ale coś w stylu jak-się-nie-zaśmieję-to-się-rozpłaczę.

- Możliwe, że zmieni pan zdanie. – Harry przerwał na chwilę i zebrał myśli. Cicho przypomniał sobie obietnicę daną Ginny, że porozmawia z dorosłym o swoich problemach, zanim coś się stanie. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął jeszcze raz. – Muszę pan coś powiedzieć. Ale ciężko mi rozmawiać z innymi o moich problemach. Nie chcę, ale muszę. Proszę, niech mi pan pozwoli to po prostu powiedzieć. – Harry wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, decydując, od czego zacząć.

- Na moim drugim roku, pamięta pan, gdy mnie pan spytał, czy było coś, o czym chciałem panu powiedzieć? Odpowiedziałem, że nie, ale to nie była prawda. Prawda była taka, że słyszałem głos, ten głos mówił, że chciał zabić, ale Ron i Hermiona go nie słyszeli i przekonali mnie, że nie powinienem nikomu o tym wspominać. Byłem wystraszonym dwunastolatkiem; łatwo było mnie przekonać. Ale gdybym panu powiedział prawdę, mógłby pan dojść do tego, że potworem był bazyliszek, i może Ginny nie znalazłaby się o krok od śmierci. A przez cały ostatni rok, powinienem był komuś powiedzieć o moich dziwnych snach. A teraz Syriusz nie żyje. I boję się, że mogę być następny.

Albus szybko starał się znaleźć sens wypowiedzi Harry'ego.

- Harry, co masz na myśli? Myślisz, że Voldemort planuje cię zaatakować? Widziałeś coś?

- Nie, to nic z tych rzeczy. To znaczy, nadal odczuwam jego emocje od czasu do czasu i trafił mi się raczej dziwny syn z jakimś ślepym gościem odczytującym karty tarota, ale nie, to nie o to chodzi. Siebie się boję. Boję się, co mogę sobie zrobić. – Harry urwał i spojrzał na swoje dłonie, przesuwając palcem po bliźnie na jednej z nich. – Widzi pan, w zeszłym roku, miałem te wszystkie szlabany u Umbridge, kazała mi przepisywać linijki, tylko że bez atramentu. Miała specjalne pióro, które wyrzynało słowa w mojej dłoni i pisało je moją krwią. I to naprawdę bolało, przynajmniej na początku. Ale jakiś czas po Bożym Narodzeniu, albo może to była Wielkanoc, dotarło do mnie, że ledwo zauważam ból. Podczas ostatniego szlabanu, gdy wszystko wymykało się spod kontroli – pan opuścił szkołę, Snape przerwał lekcje Oklumencji, moja blizna wydawała się boleć bardziej niż zwykle, a sny się nie kończyły – cóż, przestało mi to przeszkadzać, bo ból dawał mi coś, na czym mogłem się skupić, zapominając o wszystkim, co szło źle. – Harry znów przerwał i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.

- Więc tego właśnie się boję. Ostatnio chciałem znów poczuć ten ból, żeby przestać myśleć o Syriuszu, byciem tutaj, o _wszystkim_. Wiem, że to zły pomysł, głupi i w ogóle, ale… dwa dni temu, gdy myłem naczynia, stałem w miejscu z nożem w ręku przez jakieś dziesięć minut, zanim w ogóle dotarło do mnie, co robiłem… Boję się następnego razu. Co jeśli nie będę po prostu patrzył? Co jeśli go użyję? Nie chodzi o to, że chcę umrzeć czy coś, ale po prostu nie znam innego sposobu, żeby zablokować te myśli. A one nie ustępują. Że nie uda mi się _go _powstrzymać, że Syriusz i moi rodzice zginęli na próżno, że nie jestem wart tego, co…

- Harry, przestań i weź głęboki oddech. – Albus położył dłoń na plecach Harry'ego. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle to zauważył, biedny chłopak wyglądał na bliskiego łez. – I jeszcze jeden… dobrze, oddychaj… myślę, że wymagało to dosyć sporo twojej znanej gryfońskiej odwagi, żeby mi to wszystko powiedzieć. Rozumiesz, że samookaleczenie w niczym nie pomoże, prawda? – W odpowiedzi otrzymał krótkie kiwnięcie głową. – Czy dwa dni temu był jedyny raz, gdy myślałeś o zrobieniu sobie krzywdy?

Harry westchnął.

- Cóż, eee, nie do końca. Mam to stłuczone szkło, jest właściwie z lusterka, z tego lusterka Syriusza, które mogło go uratować, ale go nie użyłem. Wkurzyłem się i je rozwaliłem. Tak czy inaczej, czasem myślę o wyciągnięciu tego kawałka szkła. Nie jestem do końca pewien, co bym z nim zrobił, może po prostu chcę je potrzymać w dłoni. Ale jak dotąd jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem.

Albus nadal siedział na łóżku obok Harry'ego i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, lekko je ściskając. Zauważył, że Harry nadal nie zamierza na niego spojrzeć. Wyglądało na to, że reszta pokoju jest dużo bardziej interesująca. Był pewien, że teraz widział łzy lecące na kolana Harry'ego. W tym momencie zrozumiał zaciętość Molly Weasley i przypomniał sobie jej słowa: _„On ma w sobie to coś – wkrada się do naszych serc. Ufam, że zrobisz to, co ci podpowie twoje serce."_ Podjął decyzję, która zmieni wszystkie plany, które tak skrupulatnie przygotowywał, ale to już się nie liczyło. Teraz liczył się tylko Harry.

- Harry, chciałem cię poprosić, żebyś tu został do swoich urodzin, wtedy przenieślibyśmy cię na Grimmauld Place. Ale nie wydaje mi się już, że to najmądrzejsza decyzja. Nie, spójrz na mnie – dodał, gdy poczuł, jak Harry sztywnieje. – Chyba rozumiesz, że wspomniane przez ciebie myśli nie są zdrowe, są wprost niebezpieczne. Jeśli miałbym cię tu zostawić samego przez tydzień albo trochę więcej, myślisz, że w końcu mógłbyś sobie coś zrobić?

Harry spojrzał krótko na Albusa, lekko kiwnął głową i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na własne dłonie. Nie chciał widzieć zawodu, który z pewnością tam był.

- Nie chciałbym tego, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł się długo powstrzymywać.

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Harry. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że dla twojego zdrowia fizycznego i psychicznego nie możesz tu zostać. Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć delikatnie, ale potrzebujesz pomocy. Chęć skrzywdzenia siebie nie jest czymś, co przejdzie z czasem, jeśli zostanie zignorowane. – Przerwał, aby pozwolić Harry'emu to wchłonąć. – Nie mogę powierzyć twojego zdrowia komukolwiek. Nie dlatego, że jesteś „Wybrańcem", ale dlatego, że kocham cię zbyt mocno, żeby stać z boku, gdy ty się rozlatujesz. Chcę ci zaproponować przeniesienie do mojego domu. Możemy stąd wyruszyć dziś, chrzanić ochronę krwi. – Obserwował bacznie chłopaka, ale Harry wciąż patrzył w dół, tylko jego głowa była lekko nachylona w stronę Albusa, jakby chciał lepiej go słyszeć. – Ale musisz zrobić dla mnie coś w zamian. Po pierwsze, musisz zgodzić się na spotkania z terapeutą, którego ja wybiorę, tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne. I po drugie, musisz obiecać, że otworzysz się przede mną, jak teraz. Że przyjdziesz do mnie, gdy będziesz czuł, że coś cię przerasta, gdy coś cię rani, nawet gdy będziesz miał problemy z zasypianiem. Innymi słowy, pozwolić mi zająć się tobą jak rodzice zajmują się dziećmi. – Mógł dostrzec cień wątpliwości na twarzy Harry'ego. – To będzie wyjątkowe doświadczenie dla obojga z nas. Ty nie pamiętasz swoich rodziców, a ja nigdy nie miałem dzieci. Nauczymy się wszystkiego razem. Możesz się na to zgodzić, Harry?

Harry w końcu spojrzał Albusowi w oczy. Chciałby móc dobrze operować Legilimencją, żeby odczytać intencje dyrektora. Przez chwilę, pomyślał, że zobaczył, nie, poczuł szczerość w słowach dyrektora, ale potem to uczucie zniknęło.

- Nie chcę rozmawiać z terapeutą. Już wystarczająco trudno było mi porozmawiać o tym z panem. Nie mogę po prostu wyjawić wszystkich moich sekretów jakiemuś nieznajomemu. Żaden mugol nie uwierzyłby w nic z tych rzeczy, a czarodziej byłby tylko zainteresowany Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

Albus dostrzegał strach kryjący się za odrzuceniem tej propozycji.

- Pozostaw szczegóły mnie. Więc co powiesz? Czy jeśli znajdę terapeutę, który będzie spełniał moje raczej wysokie wymagania, zgodzisz się z nim porozmawiać? I że przyjdziesz do mnie, gdy będziesz miał problemy?

Harry wydawał się głęboko pogrążony w myślach. W końcu spojrzał na Albusa po raz kolejny, jego oczy tym razem nie były zamglone.

- Mówi pan poważnie? Naprawdę chce mnie pan zabrać? Nie jest pan trochę zbyt zajęty, żeby zaprzątać sobie głowę mną?

- Och, Harry, jednym z moich największych błędów było to, że zachowywałem się w ten sposób. To, jak cię traktowałem w zeszłym roku, woła o pomstę do nieba. Nigdy nie powinienem był chować mojej troski i zmartwień o ciebie. Pozwól mi cię zabrać do domu i damy szansę „rodzinie". Więc co ty na to? Zgadzasz się na moje warunki?

Harry wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i cicho modlił się, że nie pakuje się w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

- Tak, chcę tego. Zawsze tego chciałem. To znaczy, być częścią rodziny. Będę się starał najlepiej jak potrafię. I wydaje mi się, że mogę spróbować terapii. Jeśli na nic innego się nie zda, to zaimponuje Ginny.

Albus uniósł brew.

- Ten komentarz przedyskutujemy kiedy indziej. Może teraz się spakujesz, a ja poinformuję twoich krewnych o zmianie twojego adresu zamieszkania. Zabierz wszystko, bo już tu nie wrócisz.

Gdy Albus opuścił pokój, Harry rozejrzał się po tym, co niedługo stanie się znów drugą sypialnią Dudleya. Jego oczy spoczęły na jego wiernej sowie.

- To była jedna z najtrudniejszych rozmów, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem, Hedwigo. Mam nadzieję, że tego nie pożałujemy. Jak myślisz? Dogadasz się z Fawkesem?

Hedwiga nastroszyła pióra, jakby pytała „Mówisz serio?" Patrzyła, jak Harry zbiera swoje rzeczy, cicho pohukując, jakby myślała, że Harry o czymś zapomni. Harry spakował się w rekordowym tempie, i wkrótce schodził po schodach, ciągnąc za sobą kufer.

Harry nie słyszał, co Dumbledore powiedział jego krewnym. Gdy dotarł do salonu, było już po wszystkim. Dudley wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ciotka Petunia niemal na smutną, a Vernon, cóż, wyglądał na nieobecnego. „_Obliviate? Ciekawe dlaczego?_" Dyrektor oczywiście wyglądał na zwyczajnie spokojnego. Ale po mieszkaniu z Dursleyami przez większość życia, Harry wiedział, że prawdopodobnie była to tylko maska.

Ciotka Petunia streściła się do „do widzenia" i „powodzenia", i opuściła pokój nie dając Harry'emu szansy na odpowiedź. Dudley z drugiej strony podszedł do Harry'ego, jakby chciał go uściskać, ale skończyło się tylko na podaniu ręki.

- Właśnie zacząłem cię lepiej poznawać. Myślę, że będzie mi cię brakowało. Uważaj na siebie. – Zaczął wychodzić, ale odwrócił się. – Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś wysłał mi notkę od czasu do czasu. Możesz wysyłać listy zwykłą pocztą, prawda?

- Tak, Dud, mogę. Ty też dobrze się trzymaj. Uważaj na dziewczyny na twoich turniejach bokserskich – powiedział Harry z szczerym uśmiechem. Był zaskoczony, że być może również będzie mu brakowało Dudleya. No właśnie, „może".

Vernon w końcu zauważył, że Harry tu stał.

- No, powodzenia z czymkolwiek. Byłbym zadowolony, gdybyś nie dzwonił, nie pisał i generalnie udawał, że nigdy o nas nie słyszałeś. Do niezobaczenia. Dudley, zamknij drzwi, gdy wyjdą. Rano zmienimy zamki.

To powiedziawszy, Vernon Dursley, człowiek który wychowywał Harry'ego odkąd ten miał półtora roku i powinien być dla niego wzorem ojca, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Albus szybko poprowadził Harry'ego do drzwi.

- Wyciągnij różdżkę i załóż pelerynę. Wolałbym, żeby nikt nie widział, że opuszczasz ze mną to miejsce. Teleportuję nas do domu pani Figg, skąd wyślę szybką notatkę do Zakonu. Gdy opuścisz to miejsce, magia krwi przestanie działać, bo nie będziesz mógł już nazwać tego miejsca domem. Zakon musi o tym wiedzieć, żeby nie panikował. Potem możemy przenieść się do mojego domku letniego.

Ostatnie zdanie zaskoczyło Harry'ego, który po prostu zakładał, że będą w Hogwarcie. „_Oczywiście, że ma inne miejsce. Musiał gdzieś przebywać, gdy w zeszłym roku opuścił szkołę"_. Albus pstryknął palcami, przywołując skrzata, po czym dał mu instrukcje, których Harry nie usłyszał i odesłał go z kufrem Harry'ego i klatką z Hedwigą. Harry po raz ostatni uśmiechnął się do Dudleya i zarzucił starą pelerynę ojca. Usłyszał, jak Dudley szepnął „Ale super", gdy wychodził za drzwi i złapał za ramię Albusa, który wyciągnął je dyskretnie w jego stronę. Harry poczuł, że opuszcza miejsce, które nigdy naprawdę nie było dla niego domem, po raz ostatni. Gdy lampy uliczne wracały do życia, na Privet Drive nie było ani śladu po czarodziejach, którzy byli tu jeszcze przed chwilą.

* * *

**_Od tłumacza:_**

Tak, wiem, że przekroczyłem termin tygodnia i to podwójnie. Ale niestety przez cały zeszły tydzień nie było mnie w domu i niespecjalnie miałem dostęp do internetu. Wracam jednak do regularnego pisania i możecie się spodziewać kolejnego rozdziału w przyszłym tygodniu.


End file.
